Yu-Gi-Oh Duels: Who Would Win?
by ScalchopWarrior
Summary: Alright, this is a little something that I'm thinking of doing. It's simple: just make a request about which two characters you would like to see duel! Even OCs are allowed! ORIGINALLY AUTHORED BY CORRINETHEANIME
1. Guidelines

**AN:**

 **IMMEDIATE DISCLAIMER!**

Well…not immediate, but pretty near the beginning anyway.

This is story is NOT, NOT, NOT, mine! (Not that I don't wish it was, but whatevs)

This story originally belongs to CorinnetheAnime, who, BTW, you should totally check out. I claim nothing of the concept or story. The first 8 Duels are on CorrinetheAnime's profile, so go look at them because they are better than anything I could ever come up with.

Now da rules:

1) Only 1 request per chapter. Pretty self explanatory.

2) The characters can be either a canon character or even an OC. If it is an OC, please PM me what that OC appears like and their Deck.

3) Unless otherwise specified, I use the Japanese names

4) I do use the TCG card names, but if you specifically request it I can use the OCG names

5) Duel requests can be PMs or reviews, but if you have a request for who to win, then it must be in a PM.

6) Enjoy this! My writing may be trash, but we can appreciate it…probably.

And now to take a page from those who have come before, I will write a dynamic parody to make this look longer! And REMEMBER! This story is not mine, it is CorrinetheAnime's, so go look there for actual quality writing

* * *

Once there was a blond hedgehog named Yugi who liked card games. Then he solved an overcomplicated jigsaw puzzle which gave him the magical ability to hit puberty instantly so he could win at children's card games. He quickly became rivals with Seto Kaiba, who frequently disobeyed rules, until Yugi used Exodia to obliterate him, then mind crushed him.

Eventually Yugi's grandpa's soul got taken by Pegasus who made Yugi go to his personal island and participate in a card game tournament. Using the powers of puberty, Yugi defeated Pegasus and got his grandpa's soul back.

Seto Kaiba got pretty pissed that Yugi was a good card gamist, and decided to make another tournament that was in a city called Battle City. Yugi won that with puberty too, and got the Egyptian Gods Slifer the Executive Producer, Obelisk the Tormentor and Mega Ultra Chicken.

Then filler

As it turns out, Yugi's pubescent alter ego was actually a pharaoh from Egypt, and he used magical stuff to go back in time to find out what his name was, because he accidentally forgot. Zorc woke up, got destroyed by the gods and Atem the Hedgehog went back, now knowing that he was the fastest thing alive, and that he needed to move on. Yugi didn't want to lose his puberty, so they played a card game. One of them lost and Yugi lost his puberty, so he needed to get it back the old fashioned way.

Fast forward a little, and we meet Judai Yuki, who is absolutely flawless. He enters Duel Academy so he can be the very best like no one ever was and meets Pussy Destroyer who becomes his platonic life partner. Then these dudes called the Shadow Riders show up cause they want the cheap God Card rip offs, but the school already bought them off eBay, so the Shadow Riders wanted to steal them. Judai flawlessly defeated them, and then their leader Test Tube Guy who used the Fake God Cards Sloofer the Ski Dragon, Aboleesk da Torment Dude and Da Winged Dragon of Rawr.

Judai dueled a guy called Phoenix Arizona who beat him, putting Judai into crippling depression. Eventually he got over it and acquired Elemental HERO Noos who became his new ace and kicked Flame Wingman into the trade binder. Then Judai beat up Arcana Force -1 - The Douche and his Society of Light.

Judai also used to have this card called Yubel that was crazy as heck so he threw it into space where it got eviler. Then Yubel came back and killed all Judai's friends. Judai got possessed, then un-possessed and he got Super Polymerization, but then lost Super Polymerization. Judai dueled Yubel, then used Super Polymerization to fuse himself and Yubel, ending the series

Jissai ni wa, shīzun 4 wa dabingu sa rete inainode, watashi wa kodomo no yō ni miteinai shi, nani ga okoru no ka wakaranai. Watashi wa Judai ga gikochinaku natte kita koto o shitte imasu. Mata, anata ga gūguru hon'yaku o shiyō shita koto ga aru ka dō ka wa gimondesu. Anata ga shita baai, anata no rebyū de" Dr Johan' s mīn bīn Machine& Knuckles" to iu to, watashitachiha saikō no nakama ni narudeshou.

There's a guy named Yusei, and his life freaking SUCKS! He's poor and his "best friend" stole his ace card Stawdust Dwagon and made him use Junk Warrior, who, as the name suggests, is trash. His life gets a little better, then he gets thrown in prison, but he gets out and enters a tournament that he wins.

Then these dudes called the Dark Signers appeared, and not the good ones from **Signs of Renewal, which is a great fic by Donjustica that you should all check out cause its awesome,** but instead dead people. Some stuff happens, Yusei loses but doesn't lose and then the Signers win because Crimson Dragon OP

I forgot lol.

People came from the future saying "Hey, these Synchro Monsters took over the meta and were too OP, so we came back in time to stop that" Yusei and his friendos basically say "Heck no" and beat them back. Then, in order to prevent the cataclysmic future, Yusei invented the card named Zoodiac Drident that would change the world forever and sent it into the future.

Yuma was just an annoying kid who sucked at card games, which meant he was all alone. A guy named Astral appears and they become buds. Yuma starts beating other duelists so he can get the Number cards, which are Xyz Monsters that are very stronk.

All of Yuma's friends die, then don't die. The end

Yuya was just a tomato who wanted to have fun, but then Pendulum Summoning happened and his life got flipped turned upside down. He wants to tell the story, so sit down there, I'll tell you how he became the king of tomato hair.

Yuya and his three dopplegangers fused and became Zarc, who destroyed stuff.

Yusaku was a boring character and no one liked him. Then he was cool as Playmaker and people liked him. The end


	2. Chapter 1 - Neya Mizuki vs Security

**AN:**

And time for my first request, and that's Neya Mizuki vs… the one and only….GENERIC SECURITY MAN!

 _…okay there's two of them, but "GENERIC SECURITY MEN" didn't sound right._

This was requested by **thetiger39**.

* * *

"And that wraps up our duel for today folks!" Neya shouted, taking a bow as the holographic monsters disappeared. The girl adjusted her pink and white baseball cap as she stood up again and narrowed her sea green eyes. In the distance what looked like Sector Security was pulling into the area.

"Thank you for coming!" Neya said again before bolting away from security at a breakneck pace. Regardless, Sector Security had D-Wheels, and two of them quickly caught up to Neya.

"Stop vigilante!" one of them shouted, "You're under arrest!"

"Make me!" Neya said, activating her bladed Duel Disk. The two Securities both activated their built-in Duel Disks as they entered Duel Mode

"DUEL!" all three shouted as they drew their first hand

 **Neya:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Security 1:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Security 2:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

"I'll begin by setting a monster face down and ending my turn!" Neya said, placing a monster onto her field into face-down Defense Position.

"My turn!" the first Security said. "Draw!"

 **Security 1:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Security 2:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Neya:** 4000 LP, Hand 4

"First I Normal Summon **Jutte Lord**!" the Security said, as a monster in a black trench coat holding a baton appeared onto the field

 **Jutte Lord** LV4/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1600** /DEF1200

"When I Normal Summon Jutte Lord, his effect activates, letting me Special Summon a "Jutte" monster from my hand!" the Security said, "And I summon the Tuner monster **Jutte Fighter**!"

Beside the man, a shorter man holding a small dagger with a bag over his back appeared

 **Jutte Fighter** LV2/EARTH/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK700/ **DEF900**

"Now I tune my Level 4 Jutte Lord with Level 2 Jutte Fighter!" the Security exclaimed as Jutte Fighter transformed into two glowing green rings that surrounded Jutte Lord, who turned into four glowing orbs of light

"To catch my prey, I call upon a mighty predator!" the Security chanted "Come forth to defeat my foe! I Synchro Summon! Level 6! **Goyo Predator**!"

A masked monster wielding a security baton appeared roaring as it floated beside the officer's D-Wheel.

 **Goyo Predator** LV6/EARTH/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK2400** /DEF1500

"Now Goyo Predator will attack your facedown monster!" the Security shouted "Predator Pounce!"

The monster leaped forwards, swinging at Neya's face-down monster with its baton. The card flipped up, showing a chubby blue porpoise wearing a fiery red crash helmet and a cape that poked its head up.

 **Aquaperformer Flying Porpoise** Level 3/WATER/Beast/Flip/Effect/ATK1000/ **DEF1200**

"My monster's flip effect activates!" Neya said as she held out her hand. "I can Special Summon an "Aquaperformer" monster from my Deck in face-down Defense Position!"

The porpoise loaded itself into a cannon of water before launching itself straight into Goyo Predator, destroying itself, but causing a package to fall to the ground which turned into a facedown monster

"Goyo Predator's effect activates!" the Security shouted, "Since it sent your monster to the Graveyard through battle, I can Special Summon it to my side of the field!"

A portal appeared beside Goyo Predator, as Flying Porpoise flew up onto the Security's field

 **Aquaperformer Flying Porpoise** LV3/WATER/Beast/Flip/Effect/ **ATK1000** /DEF1200

"Now I'll attack that other facedown monster using your Flying Porpoise!" the Security said as the monster flew forwards and smacked Neya's face-down monster, only to be sent flying back as the Security's Life Points dropped

 **Security 1:** 4000 LP - 2900 LP

"What the…" the Security said as he looked at the monster that had been flipped up, Neya's **Aquaperformer Design Beaver,** who stood wearing what looked like the outfit of a fashion consultant

 **Aquaperformer Design Beaver** LV5/WATER/Beast/Flip/Effect/ATK1500/ **DEF2100**

"I use Design Beaver's flip effect!" Neya said as she held out her hand again "I can destroy 1 card on the field, then activate my **Aquaperformer Oceanarium** from my Deck! So say bye-bye to Goyo Predator, and say hello to my stage for victory!"

Design Beaver snapped its fingers as Goyo Predator vanished into sparkles of light and water poured in around the dueling area as Neya's Field Spell activated. Without Solid Vision, the field was very simplified, but Design Beaver still paddled around happily in the water pool.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn," the Security said, unfazed as he placed the facedown onto his field

"My turn, I draw!" the second Security said as he drew a card

 **Security 2** : 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Neya:** 4000 LP, Hand 4

 **Security 1:** 2900 LP, Hand 3

"With the Scale 0 **Goyo Prince** and Scale 6 **Goyo Princess,** I set the Pendulum Scale!" the Security said as he spread out the two cards on his Duel Disk's blade.

"So these are the new Pendulum Monsters…" Neya muttered as the two monsters rose up into transparent green columns on either side of the Security.

Goyo Prince was a small boy holding a rapier, with his face masked in the traditional Goyo face mask. He wore golden armor and rode upon a brown pony, which was saddled up had armor on the front. The boy swung his rapier around in a circle as the large number "0" appeared in the column above him.

Goyo Princess was a girl about the same age as Goyo Prince, with long black hair and the white face mask. She held a golden bow with a silver quiver hanging on her back and was wearing a long silver dress with ornate patterns on it. The number "6" appeared above her as she nocked an arrow into her bow

 **Goyo Prince** LV1/EARTH/Warrior/Tuner/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 0** /ATK0/DEF0

 **Goyo Princess** LV5/EARTH/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 6** /ATK2400/DEF1900

"With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 1 through 5!" the Security declared "To enforce the law, I call upon the noble strength of my monsters! Pendulum Summon!"

A portal formed between the two monsters, from which three beams of light shot out onto the Security's field.

"Level 4! **Assault Dog**!" the Security shouted "Level 3! **Sasumata Gardna!** And Level 1! **Stygian Security**!"

The three monsters formed onto the field. Assault Dog was a brown canine wearing a green army vest with an ammo clip on its back, Sasumata Gardna was a large robot toting a dark red shield and Stygian Security was a small winged demon with a police siren on its head.

 **Assault Dog** LV4/EARTH/Beast/Effect/ **ATK1200** /DEF800

 **Sasumata Gardna** LV3/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ATK500/ **DEF2000**

 **Stygian Security** LV1/DARK/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK100/ **DEF600**

"Then I use the Spell Card **Security Check-In** to revive Goyo Predator from my comrade's Graveyard in face-up Defense Position!" the Security said as the monster reappeared onto his field.

 **Goyo Predator** LV6/EARTH/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK2400/ **DEF1500**

"I now Tune Level 6 Goyo Predator with Level 1 Stygian Security!" the Security shouted "Surrender now, or face the wrath of the ruler of this mighty mistress! This royalty tolerates no crime! I Synchro Summon! Level 7! **Goyo Queen!** "

The Synchro monster appeared onto the field. It had the typical Goyo mask on its face, with waves of long black hair flowing down its back as it stood elegantly on the field, twin katanas in hand

 **Goyo Queen** LV7/EARTH/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK2600** /DEF1700

"Additionally, Goyo Princess' Pendulum Effect gives all my "Goyo" monsters 500 extra ATK and DEF!" the Security said as he pointed to his other monster, who launched golden arrows into the air that caused Goyo Queen to start glowing.

 **Goyo Queen** 2600 ATK - 3100 ATK

"These new Pendulum Monsters are pretty strong" Neya commented as the queen raised her twin blades, ATK now standing at a powerful 3100.

"Goyo Queen will attack Aquaperformer Design Beaver!" the Security said as the monster charged forward towards the beaver. "Twin-Blade Bash!"

The queen charged forward, swinging both its blades down onto the beaver, which managed to block them with its tail. The queen made a few more swings before stopping

"Design Beaver's effect prevents it from being destroyed by battle while I control my Oceanarium" Neya explained as the beaver flexed its muscles.

"Then I end my turn," the Security said as the turn passed back to Neya, who drew a card to begin her turn, bringing her hand to 5 cards

 **Neya:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Security 1:** 2900 LP, Hand 3

 **Security 2:** 4000 LP, Hand 0

"I use the effect of Aquaperformer Oceanarium to send **Aquaperformer Rush** to my Graveyard," Neya said as she slipped the spell into her Graveyard. "Next I use the Continuous Spell **Mental Resistance**!"

The Continuous Spell showing a warrior blocking a wizard's spell with his blade appeared onto the field in front of Neya as a glow surrounded the Aquaperformer Flying Porpoise controlled by the Security

"As long as this card is in play, you can't take cards from my field" Neya explained "And any cards that you control that are my cards return to my control. So come back Flying Porpoise!"

The porpoise floated back over to Neya's side of the field as the Continuous Spell returned it to her control.

"So you reclaimed your monster, big deal" the Security mocked "I still have Goyo Queen who has 3100 ATK, which is far higher than anything you have"

"Not for long it won't," Neya said, "I Normal Summon the Tuner monster **Aquaperformer Diving Otter**!"

The small otter appeared onto Neya's field beside her other monsters, striking a dramatic pose as it floated in the air lazily.

 **Aquaperformer Diving Otter** LV3/WATER/Beast/Tuner/Effect/ **ATK900** /DEF600

"Now I Tune Level 5 Aquaperformer Design Beaver with Level 3 Aquaperformer Diving Otter!" Neya exclaimed, the otter transforming into three glowing rings which surrounded the beaver. "I Synchro Summon! Level 8! **Aquaperformer Star Sea Dragon**!"

What appeared to be a hybrid between a dragon and a sea lion appeared onto Neya's field with a load roar as faced down the Securities' monsters, which suddenly looked much smaller in comparison

 **Aquaperformer Star Sea Dragon** LV8/WATER/Beast/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK2000** /DEF1500

"So what?" the Security said sarcastically "That weak Synchro Monster only has 2000 ATK points!"

"I next equip my Star Sea Dragon with three Equip Spells!" Neya said **"Aquaperformer Fury, Aquaperformer Dodge,** and **Aquaperformer Corkscrew**!"

Neya placed three spells onto her Duel Disk, which showed Aquaperformer Diving Otter with its face raging red with an angry expression on its face, a picture of a sea lion monster dodging arrows and a picture depicting the same monster doing a barrel roll underwater.

"Aquaperformer Rage gives the equipped Aquaperformer a boost of 800 ATK!" Neya said

Star Sea Dragon's dragon scales glowed brightly as its ATK rose

 **Aquaperformer Star Sea Dragon** 2000 ATK - 2800 ATK

"Battle!" Neya exclaimed, "Aquaperformer Star Sea Dragon will attack Goyo Queen!"

The dragon roared before rushing forwards at the queen, ready to attack it. The Security laughed

"Are you just now realizing the futility of your situation?" the Security laughed "Your dragon has only 2800 ATK, while my Queen has 3100!"

"I use the effect of Aquaperformer Rush in my Graveyard!" Neya said, "During the Damage Step, it increases my monster's ATK by 400!"

Star Sea Dragon's body was engulfed in water as it charged faster at its target, forming an armor of water around it.

 **Aquaperformer Star Sea Dragon** 2800 ATK - 3200 ATK

"I use Goyo Princess' other Pendulum Effect!" the Security shouted "By- "

"Sorry, no can do!" Neya said, "When the monster equipped with Aquaperformer Corkscrew attacks, you can't use any card effects until the end of the Damage Step!"

With the Security unable to protect his monster, Neya's dragon charged into the queen, destroying it

 **Security 2:** 4000 LP - 3900 LP

"Of course, Aquaperformer Fury has a price" Neya explained "Whenever the monster its equipped to battles or uses its effect, I lose 600 Life Points"

Neya winced as her Life Points dropped by 600 to 3400.

 **Neya:** 4000 LP - 3400 LP

"Also, during the end of the Damage Step where an Aquaperformer attacked, I can destroy 1 card on the field!" Neya said, "Say bye to Sasumata Gardna!"

The monster was destroyed in a brilliant flash of light that emerged from Star Sea Dragon's mouth.

"Moving on, my dragon has another dazzling ability!" Neya said, unfazed by her drop in Life Points "It can make another attack for every spell equipped onto it! And since I have three equipped, that means that Star Sea Dragon gets three extra attacks! Destroy Assault Dog!"

The aquatic dragon charged forward once again, this time at Assault Dog, who stood no chance as the dragon's ATK rose back up to 3200 thanks to Aquaperformer Rush. The dog was destroyed swiftly with a quick chomp

 **Security 2:** 3900 LP - 1900 LP

 **Neya:** 3400 LP - 2800 LP

"And don't forget, I can now destroy a card on the field, and I choose your buddy's set card!" Neya reminded

The dragon shot out a stream of water at the officer's set card, which was revealed as Mirror Force before exploding

"But this is the end!" Neya said, "Star Sea Dragon has 1 final attack, and it's coming straight your way!"

The Security shouted in surprise as the dragon charged in and delivered the final blow, draining away the last of his Life Points

 **Security 2:** 1900 LP - 0 LP

 **Neya:** 2800 LP - 2200 LP

"My partner!" the other officer shouted in surprise as the defeated Security fell back as his D-Wheel began smoking "You'll pay for this!"

"Probably not" Neya muttered "I end my turn"

"My turn!" the Security shouted, "I draw!"

 **Security 1:** 2900 LP, Hand 4

 **Neya:** 2200 LP, Hand 0

"I activate the effect of Sasumata Gardna!" the Security said, "By reducing the ATK of your Synchro Monster by 500, I can Special Summon it from my hand!"

Star Sea Dragon gave a small unhappy whimper as its ATK dropped down by a small margin

 **Aquaperformer Star Sea Dragon** 2800 ATK - 2300 ATK

The red robot holding a shield appeared on the Security's side of the field, crouching in a defensive position

 **Sasumata Gardna** LV3/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ATK500/ **DEF2000**

"Now I use my own Security Check-In!" the Security said, "I revive my Goyo Predator!"

The monster rose up from a portal that formed on the floor, crouching in Defense Position

 **Goyo Predator** LV6/EARTH/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK2400/ **DEF1500**

"Now I activate **Monster Reborn**!" the Security said, "I choose to bring back Jutte Fighter!"

The Tuner monster hopped out of the Graveyard as it took a fighting stance

 **Jutte Fighter** LV2/EARTH/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK700/ **DEF900**

"Now I Tune my Level 6 Goyo Predator with my Level 2 Jutte Fighter!" the Security declared "This is the end of the line, lawbreaker! Come forth and dominate the field with your presence! I Synchro Summon! Level 8! **Goyo King**!"

A long-bearded warrior wielding twin blades appeared on the field, wearing the traditional white Goyo face mask

 **Goyo King** LV8/EARTH/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK2800/** DEF2000

"Finally to complete my preparations I use the spell **Giant Trunade** to return all Spells and Traps on the field to the hand!" the Security declared with a smug grin. "That means all those Equip Spells go back to your hand!"

The three Equip Spells disappeared as Neya picked them up, along with her Mental Resistance and Oceanarium

 **Aquaperformer Star Sea Dragon** 2300 ATK - 1500 ATK

"Now Goyo King will attack your Star Sea Dragon!" the Security declared smugly "And without your Spells and Traps you can't stop it! Royal Decree!"

Neya let out a little laugh, much to the surprise of the officer. She gave a little salute to the officer before holding out her hand.

"I use my dragon's effect!" Neya declared "I Tribute Aquaperformer Dodge from my hand to negate your attack, then destroy your monster and inflict damage equal to the difference in their ATKs!"

"What!?" the Security shouted in surprise. One of the spells in Neya's hand vanished as a giant wave appeared to wash Goyo King back as it was destroyed.

"My dragon had 1500 ATK because of your gardna," Neya said "And your king had 2800 ATK. That's a 1300 difference, coming your way!"

The Security shouted out as the wave washed over him, reducing his Life Points to a dangerous value

 **Security 1:** 2900 LP - 1600 LP

"I end my turn," the Security said "You're up"

"Gladly!" Neya said as she drew a card

 **Neya:** 2200 LP, Hand 5

 **Security 1:** 1600 LP, Hand 0

"I re-equip my Sea Star Dragon with Aquaperfomer Fury and Corkscrew!" Neya said as the dragon regained its Equip Spells that raised its ATK back up

 **Aquaperformer Star Sea Dragon** 1500 ATK - 2300 ATK

"Go Star Sea Dragon! Attack Sasumata Gardna!" Neya shouted as her dragon charged forward. The dragon slammed into the robot, destroying it as it opened up the Security for a direct strike.

"Finish this up!" Neya called "Attack directly!"

The dragon shot out another water stream that hit the Security dead on in the side, sending his D-Wheel skidding out of control as his Life Points dropped to 0

 **Security 1:** 1600 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER: Neya**

As the holograms from the duel vanished, Neya paused to give a satisfied grin before continuing on her way.

* * *

 **OC Cards:** (DO NOT STEEEEL)

 **Aquaperformer Flying Porpoise** LV3/WATER/Beast/Flip/Effect/ATK1000/DEF1200

FLIP: Special Summon 1 "Aquaperformer" monster from your Deck in face-down Defense Position. It cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. During the turn an "Aquaperformer" monster is flipped face-up, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is used in the Synchro Summon of an "Aquaperformer" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your GY in face-down Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Aquaperformer Flying Porpoise" once per turn.

(Original Concept by Epsilon Tarantula)

 **Aquaperformer Design Beaver** LV5/WATER/Beast/Flip/Effect/ATK1500/DEF2100

FLIP: Destroy 1 card on the field, then if it is not face-up on the field, activate 1 "Aquaperformer Oceanarium" from your Deck or GY. Its activation cannot be negated. If "Aquaperformer Oceanarium" is face-up on the field, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. If "Aquaperformer Oceanarium" is on the field, you can set this card into face-down Defense Position. You can send 1 Set Card on the field to the GY: Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-down Defense Position. Once per turn, if an "Aquaperformer" Equip Spell Card equipped to this card would be destroyed via a card effect, it is not.

(Original Concept by Epsilon Tarantula)

 **Aquaperformer Oceanarium** Spell/Field

Effect: Once per turn, you can send 1 "Aquaperformer" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your GY. Any "Aquaperformer" Equip Spell Cards that are sent to the GY are treated as if they were sent from the field to the GY by their own effects. Once per turn, if an "Aquaperformer" Equip Spell Card you control is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Aquaperformer" monster from your Deck or GY in face-down Defense Position

(Original Concept by Epsilon Tarantula)

 **Goyo Prince** LV1/EARTH/Warrior/Tuner/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 0/ATK0/DEF0

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you Synchro Summon a "Goyo" Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon 1 Tuner monster from your GY, also, until the End Phase, you cannot Special Summon monsters from your Extra Deck, except "Goyo" monsters.

Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of a "Goyo" Synchro Monster. If you control a "Goyo" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or face-up in your Extra Deck, but banish it when it leaves the field.

(Original Concept by ScalchopWarrior)

 **Goyo Princess** LV5/EARTH/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 6/ATK2400/DEF1900

Pendulum Effect: All "Goyo" monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF. If a "Goyo" Synchro Monster would be destroyed, you can banish 1 of its Synchro Materials from your GY instead.

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Tuner monster from your GY. A "Goyo" monster Synchro Summoned with this card gains the following effect:

This card can make a second attack each Battle Phase

(Original Concept by ScalchopWarrior)

 **Security Check-In** Spell/Normal

Effect: Special Summon 1 "Goyo" monster from either player's GY in face-up Defense Position

(Original Concept by ScalchopWarrior)

 **Goyo Queen** LV7/EARTH/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK2600/DEF1700

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: This card gains 500 ATK for each monster you control that belongs to your opponent. If this card destroys a monster by battle: Special Summon that monster to your side of the field. If your opponent would Special Summon a monster, you can send 1 monster you control that is owned by your opponent to the GY: Negate that Summon and destroy it.

(Original Concept by ScalchopWarrior)

 **Aquaperformer Rush** Spell/Equip

Effect: Equip to only an "Aquaperformer" monster you control. Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 800. If an "Aquaperformer" monster attacks, you can activate this effect: Increase the ATK of that monster by 400 until the end of the Damage Step. If this effect is used three times, you can send this card from your side of the field to the GY: Add 1 "Aquaperformer" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is sent from the field to the GY with this effect, this card's effects can be activated from the graveyard

(Original Concept by Donjustica)

 **Mental Resistance** Spell/Continuous

Effect: While this card is face-up on the field, cards under your control cannot switch possession. If your opponent controls cards that are owned by you, return them to your control, (If there is no space on your field, those cards return to your hand or extra deck) then inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card returned to your control

(Original Concept by thetiger39)

 **Aquaperformer Diving Otter** LV3/WATER/Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK900/DEF600

Effect: If you control at least 1 Equip Spell Card: You can send that card to the GY: Special Summon this card from your Deck. This effect can only be used once per turn.

(Original Concept by thetiger39)

 **Aquaperformer Star Sea Dragon** LV8/WATER/Beast/Synchro/Effect/ATK2000/DEF1500

1 "Aquaperformer" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WATER Monsters

Effect: This card can make an additional attack for each "Aquaperformer" Equip Spell Card equipped to this card. When your opponent declares an attack targeting this card, you can send an "Aquaperformer" Spell/Trap card from your hand to the GY: Negate the attack and if you do, destroy the attacking monster and inflict damage equal to the difference between those two monsters' ATK.

(Original Concept by thetiger39)

 **Aquaperformer Fury** Spell/Equip

Equip only to an "Aquaperformer" monster. Each time the equipped monster uses an effect or battles, the controller of that equipped monster loses 600 LP, (If the controller's LP is 600 or below, their LP is reduced to 1 instead). Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 800. Any damage that is inflicted to the controller of the card involving that equipped monster is halved. Once per turn, If you summon an "Aquaperformer" monster, you can increase that monster's ATK and DEF by 300. If this effect is used three times, you can send this card from your side of the field to the GY: Add 1 Aquaperformer Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is sent from the field to the GY with this effect, this card's effects can be activated from the graveyard.

(Original Concept by thetiger39)

 **Aquaperformer Dodge** Spell/Equip

Effect: Equip to only 1 "Aquaperformer" monster you control. If the equipped monster is attacked, you can negate the attack and if you do, reduce the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 500. (You can use this effect equal to the number of other "Aquaperformer" Equip Spells you control each turn). If this effect is used three times, you can send this card from your side of the field to the GY: Add 1 "Aquaperformer" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is sent from the field to the GY with this effect, this card's effects can be activated from the GY

(Original Concept by Donjustica)

 **Aquaperformer Corkscrew** Spell/Equip

Equip to only an "Aquaperformer" monster you control. If the equipped monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate any cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. If an "Aquaperformer" monster you control attacks, you can activate this effect: At the end of the Damage Step: Destroy 1 card on the field. If this effect is used three times, you can send this card from your side of the field to the GY: Add 1 "Aquaperformer" Equip Spell card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is sent from the field to the GY with this effect, this card's effects can be activated from the GY

(Original Concept by Donjustica)

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, we tried our dang hardest**

 _Sorry if it isn't right to you_

Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it regardless

 ** _You better have…or else_**

…bye


	3. Chapter 2 - Zarc vs Darkness vs Z-one vs

**AN:**

Welcome back everyone, to the 2nd chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh Duels: Who Would Win!

 **Today, we have quite the doozy of a request.**

Zarc vs Darkness vs Z-one vs Don Thousand

 _ **This was requested by ThePLOThand**_

 _Now, we shall begin!_

* * *

Zarc frowned as he faced the other three villains.

"Darkness, Z-one, Donny," Zarc said, with a nod, getting his fellow villains. "What brings you here?"

"I told you not to call me that." Don Thousand grumbled to Zarc.

"We're here for one reason." Z-one said with evil smirk.

"To find out who's the best villain." Darkness finished.

Zarc raised his eyebrow

"Where's Zorc then?" he asked, looking around to see if the giant demon was somehow hiding. "Or Dartz?"

"They weren't invited." Don Thousand said matter of factly.

"All right." Zarc accepted with a shrug. "Let's get this show on the road."

The other three villains all nodded as they all readied their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" the four shouted as they drew their opening hands.

 **Zarc:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **VS**

 **Darkness:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **VS  
**

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **VS  
**

 **Don Thousand:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

"I'll begin us off!" Zarc declared. "I'll start by setting the Pendulum Scales using the Scale 0 **Supreme King Gate Zero** and Scale 13 **Supreme King Gate Infinity**!"

Two glowing columns rose beside Zarc as two damaged, mechanical, wrecked machines rose into them, each in the shape of a circle and infinity symbol respectively.

 **Supreme King Gate Zero** LV7/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 0** /ATK0/DEF0

 **Supreme King Gate Infinity** LV7/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 13** /ATK0/DEF0

"I can now Pendulum Summon any monsters from Levels 1 through 12, all at the same time!" Zarc shouted. "Pendulum Summon! Gather at my side, my servants!"

A portal formed between Zarc's Pendulum Monsters, as two beams of light shot down and landed onto the ground, forming into the shape of two Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms

 **Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm** LV4/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 5/ **ATK1800** /DEF1200

 **Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm** LV4/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 5/ **ATK1800** /DEF1200

"I end my turn there." Zarc said. "Darkness, your turn!"

"It's my turn." Darkness said. "I draw!"

 **Darkness:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Z-one** : 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Don Thousand** : 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Zarc:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

"During your Draw Phase, I can activate the Field Spell **Numeron Network** from my hand!" Don Thousand exclaimed.

A large tower appeared in the center of the field, rising up above the duelists. Below that, there were raised bridges resembling circuitry as the world took shape.

"I activate the Field Spell **Darkness**." Darkness said, undaunted by Don Thousand's suddenly Field Spell, activating his signature Field Spell. The area became covered in darkness as the Field Spell took effect. "I set **Zero** , **Infinity** , **Darkness** **1** , **Darkness** **2** and **Darkness** **3** from my Deck to the field."

"Now I Normal Summon **Darkness Eye**." Darkness said, summoning the eyeball monster onto his field. "Then I end my turn."

"Then I guess it's my turn now." Z-one said as he smirked. "I draw!"

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Don Thousand:** 4000 LP, Hand 4

 **Zarc:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

 **Darkness:** 4000 LP, Hand 4

"Since I control no cards, I can Special Summon **Time Maiden** from my hand." Z-one said, a mechanical monster with an intricate design and spikes on its body appearing onto the field.

 **Time Maiden** LV1/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK0/ **DEF0**

"Time Maiden can be 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Fairy-Type Monster." Z-one said. "So I sacrifice Time Maiden to Tribute Summon **Zaphion the Timelord!** "

Time Maiden disappeared as it was replaced by a large blue majestic-looking machine. The center of the machine had a strange face contained within a large crystal placed in the center.

 **Zaphion the Timelord** LV10/WATER/Fairy/Effect/ **ATK0** /DEF0

"I activate the effect of Numeron Network!" Don Thousand interrupted. "I can send a 'Numeron' card from my Deck to the Graveyard and use its effect. I choose **Numeron Tribute Revision**."

Coding numbers appeared around Zaphion, swirling as the monster was engulfed in code.

"When you Tribute Summon a monster, I can negate that summon and destroy the monster." Don Thousand said. "Then I choose a monster from your Deck and Special Summon it with its effects negated."

A display popped up in front of Don Thousand, showing him the monsters in Z-one's Deck. After a few moments of deliberation, Don Thousand tapped one, Special Summoning Z-one's **Raphion the Timelord.**

 **Raphion the Timelord** LV10/WIND/Fairy/Effect/ **ATK0** /DEF0

"Then I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Z-one said, undaunted by the interruption, placing the two facedown cards onto his field.

"It's my turn." Don Thousand said calmly. "I draw!"

 **Don Thousand:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Zarc:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

 **Darkness:** 4000 LP, Hand 4

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

"I activate **Numeron Calling**!" Don Thousand said. "Since Numeron Network is on the field, I can Special Summon 4 'Numeron' Xyz Monsters with 1000 or less ATK from my Extra Deck!"

A gateway opened above in the sky, with four large, machines descending onto the field, all glowing as their respective number appearing onto them.

 **Number 1: Numeron Gate Ekam** RNK1/LIGHT/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ **ATK1000** /DEF100

 **Number 2: Numeron Gate Dve** RNK1/LIGHT/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ **ATK1000** /DEF100

 **Number 3: Numeron Gate Trini** RNK1/LIGHT/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ **ATK1000** /DEF100

 **Number 4: Numeron Gate Catvari** RNK1/LIGHT/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ **ATK1000** /DEF100

"Now Number 1 will attack Raphion!" Don Thousand said, pointing forward as the mechanical castle floated forwards at the machine angel. "Chaos Crash!"

"I activate my facedown card." Z-one said calmly. " **Empress's Staff** negates your attack, the ends your Battle Phase. Then my opponent takes 500 damage."

Z-one's Trap flipped up, displaying a woman wearing an elegant purple gown standing in a throne room, holding up a glowing blue crystal atop a staff. A blinding blue light emerged from the card, hitting Ekam and forcing the castle to stop. As per the Tag Duel rules, all of the other duelists took 500 damage.

 **Darkness:** 4000 LP - 3500 LP

 **Don Thousand:** 4000 LP - 3500 LP

"As long as I control a 'Supreme King' monster, Supreme King Gate Zero prevents me from taking damage." Zarc said, the energy flying through the circular gateway. "And then Infinity gives me an equal amount of Life Points instead."

Infinity glowed before pouring energy into Zarc, which raised his LP.

 **Zarc:** 4000 LP - 4500 LP

"During my second Main Phase, by using Number 1 as an Xyz Material, I can Special Summon this monster from my Extra Deck." Don Thousand said, undaunted by the negation of his attack. "Chaos Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth, **Number C1: Numeron Chaos Gate Shunya**!"

The mechanical castle monster glowed before becoming a purple Overlay Unit that spiraled up into the sky, into a spiraling portal in the sky. From the portal descended a larger mechanical castle, with spikes across the structure. A glowing "C1" appeared on the castle's center as a purple Overlay Unit circled it.

 **Number C1: Numeron Chaos Gate Shunya** RNK2/DARK/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ **ATK2000** /DEF1000

"When Number C1 is Xyz Summoned, I can banish all monsters on the field!" Don Thousand said, as all his numbers, as well as Zarc's Darkwurms, Darkness' Darkness Eye and Z-one's Raphion were all banished. "Then I'll end my turn."

"Then it's my turn." Zarc said. "I draw!"

 **Zarc:** 4500 LP, Hand 2

 **Darkness:** 3500 LP, Hand 4

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

 **Don Thousand:** 3500 LP, Hand 4

"I Pendulum Summon!" Zarc immediately shouted "Gather at my side, my servants!"

The portal reformed in the sky, before three beams of light descended, forming into Zarc's **Astrograph Sorcerer** and **Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes**.

 **Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes** LV8/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

 **Astrograph Sorcerer** LV7/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 1/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"Now I activate Astrogaph's ability!" Zarc said. "I banish itself, along with **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** , **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** , **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** and **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** from my Deck or Extra Deck in order to summon my avatar from the Extra Deck! Come forth! **Supreme King Z-ARC**!"

With a spin of his staff, Astrograph Sorcerer vanished, as Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starving Venom all flew through a portal that formed on the field. With a huge roar, a black and green dragon formed onto the field. Zarc let out a laugh as he fused with the dragon from the waist down.

 **Supreme King Z-ARC** LV10/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Synchro/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 1/ **ATK4000** /DEF4000

"Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes attacks Z-one directly!" Zarc exclaimed. "And while I control Odd-Eyes, all Pendulum Monsters I control take double damage! Supreme Spiral Flame!"

Odd-Eyes leaped forward before blasting a large spiral of dark crimson red fire straight at Z-one. Z-one raised a card in his hand calmly which formed a barrier.

"Since I control no monsters, I may activate **Empress's Barrier** from my hand." Z-one said, slipping the card into his Graveyard. "Until the End Phase, all the battle or effect damage I take is reduced to 0."

A blue barrier formed, deflecting the energy blast away from Z-one. Seeing that there was no point in attacking Z-one, Zarc turned his attention to the other two duelists.

"Then I will attack Darkness directly!" Zarc exclaimed. "And Odd-Eyes' effect still activates, meaning you take double damage!"

"I activate my facedown!" Darkness exclaimed. Without Darkness Eye, he couldn't check his facedown cards, so he was hoping to get the right card. The card flipped up, showing…Zero. Darkness smirked.

"Zero's effect now activates, letting me activate another set card!" Darkness said, pointing at another card which flipped up. "And what would you know, it's Infinity! Now I get to activate all set cards between them!"

The two cards were placed so that there were two set cards between. The cards flipped up, showing Darkness 1 and 3, which effects both activated.

"Darkness 1 can destroy a card you control for every 'Darkness' card I have, and Darkness 3 inflicts 1000 damage for each one." Darkness explained as both his traps began to glow. "I choose to destroy Z-ARC and your Odd-Eyes!"

Glowing energy shot from both traps at Zarc and Odd-Eyes. Both dragons reeled back, but were not destroyed.

"Odd-Eyes' effect prevents the first Pendulum Card I control from being destroyed each turn!" Zarc explained. "So neither of us are destroyed! Additionally, _my_ Zero and Infinity negate that damage and turn it into Life Points!"

Both Zero and Infinity glowed, the energy flying through it and surrounding Zarc in a bright energy glow. However, Don Thousand and Z-one weren't so lucky

 **Zarc:** 4500 LP - 6500 LP

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP - 2000 LP

 **Don Thousand:** 3500 LP - 1500 LP

With nothing to stop it, Zarc's attack continued straight at Darkness. The dragon launched out a gargantuan stream of flames at Darkness, who held out a card in his hand.

"When you declare an attack, since I control a face-up 'Zero' and 'Infinity' I can Special Summon **Darkness Barrier** from my hand and negate your attack!" Darkness said, revealing the card in his hand. "Barrier cannot be destroyed by battle!"

Vines sprouted from the ground, forming into a wall that fully tanked Darkwurm's attack, saving Darkness.

 **Darkness Barrier** LV2/DARK/Plant/Effect/ATK500/ **DEF2000**

"I end my turn there." Zarc concluded, crossing his arms as he looked at the other villains. "Not bad."

"You're losing your touch Zarc." Don Thousand mocked

"During the End Phase, my traps are all re-set and shuffled." Darkness explained. "Now it's my turn. I draw!"

 **Darkness:** 3500 LP, Hand 4

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

 **Don Thousand:** 3500 LP, Hand 4

 **Zarc:** 6500 LP, Hand 0

"I Tribute Darkness Barrier in order to Tribute Summon **Darkness Bramble**!" Darkness said as the wall of vines vanished, and was replaced by a cluster of sharp, thorny vines with a bundle of flowers in the center.

 **Darkness Bramble** LV6/DARK/Plant/Effect/ **ATK2000** /DEF2000

"Now I activate Darkness Bramble's effect to look at all my facedown cards." Darkness said, his eyes glowing as he looked down at his facedown cards. "And I activate Zero, to activate Infinity!"

Zero and Infinity were placed two spaces apart, so the two cards set between them flipped up, revealing themselves as Darkness 1 and 2.

"1 lets me destroy two cards on the field, and then 2 gives a monster I control 2000 ATK until the End Phase." Darkness explained as his traps activated their effects. "I will destroy Numeron Network and the Supreme King Gate Infinity in Zarc's Pendulum Zone! Then Bramble will gain 2000 ATK!"

Energy flew from Darkness 1 and struck Numeron Network and Infinity, which both began to glow. Numerous Network vanished into light as the Field Spell was destroyed, while Infinity stayed due to Odd-Eyes' effect.

 **Darkness Bramble:** 2000 ATK - 4000 ATK

"Since Numeron Network was destroyed, I can activate a 'Numeron' card effect from my Deck, hand or Graveyard." Don Thousand said as a card shot out of his Deck and into his Graveyard, its effect activating. "I choose **Numeron Rewind Revision**!"

Suddenly, from the Graveyard, energy shot out as Numeron Network reappeared onto the field.

"Rewind Revision's effect makes it so any card that was destroyed in the same chain is brought back to my field." Don Thousand explained. "Thus, Numeron Network returns to the field."

"Then I will have Bramble attack Z-one directly" Darkness said, the cluster shooting out several razor sharp vines.

"I activate the effect of **Empress's Refuge** from my hand." Z-one responded calmly. "Since I control no monsters, I can activate it from my hand. I can Special Summon a monster from my Deck, who becomes the attack target."

The trap glowed before forming a portal in the air from which a large orange machine-like angel descended, a pair of floating mechanical arms beside it.

 **Kamion the Timelord** LV10/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ **ATK0** /DEF0

Bramble's attack continued, hitting Kamion, who flew back, but was otherwise unaffected.

"Kamion cannot be destroyed by battle, and I take no battle damage from battles involving it." Z-one reminded as his monster pushed away Bramble's vines. "Then, I shuffle all monsters you control into the Deck and inflict 500 damage for each."

Kamion's arms glowed as it shot out energy at all other monsters, Odd-Eyes and Bramble were both consumed in energy before being forced back into the Deck.

"While there is any Fusion, Synchro or Xyz in the Graveyard or banished, I cannot leave the field through any means!" Zarc exclaimed as his dragon self shook off the energy blast. "And since I still control a 'Supreme King' monster, that 500 damage turns into life!"

 **Zarc:** 6500 LP - 7000 LP

 **Darkness:** 3500 LP - 3000 LP

"I end my turn now." Darkness said. "And my traps re set themselves."

Darkness' traps flipped back facedown as his turn ended and passed to Z-one.

"My turn." Z-one said. "I draw."

 **Z-one:** 2000 LP, Hand 1

 **Don Thousand:** 1500 LP, Hand 4

 **Zarc:** 7000 LP, Hand 0

 **Darkness:** 3000 LP, Hand 3

"During my Standby Phase, Kamion's effect returns it to the Deck." Z-one said as the robot vanished back into Z-one's deck.

"I activate my Continuous Trap **Nonexistence**!" Z-one said, his trap card flipping up and showing a single glowing energy orb emitting light. "The ATK of all the monsters I control become 0, but in exchange I may Normal Summon Level 10 monsters with no Tribute."

"By using the effect of Nonexistence, I Normal Summon **Sadion the Timelord**." Z-one said, summoning a green, mechanical angel with emerald colored wings to the field

 **Sadion the Timelord** LV10/WIND/Fairy/Effect/ **ATK0** /DEF0

"Now Sadion will attack Zarc!" Z-one declared as the monster flew forward at the dragon. "Sadion cannot be destroyed by battle and I take no damage. Then at the end of the Damage Step, since my Life Points are below 4000, they becomes 4000!"

Z-one was engulfed in a light green energy glow as his LP rose.

 **Z-one:** 2000 LP - 4000 LP

"Now I end my turn." Z-one concluded.

"It's my turn!" Don Thousand exclaimed with a smug smile. "I draw!"

 **Don Thousand:** 1500 LP, Hand 5

 **Zarc:** 7000 LP, Hand 0

 **Darkness:** 3000 LP, Hand 3

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP, Hand 0

"During my Standby Phase, Number C1 returns to the field!" Don Thousand explained with a wicked grin. "And then by detaching an Overlay Unit l from it, I can inflict damage to my opponents equal to the combined ATK of the banished monsters!"

Zarc raised his eyebrow curiously.

"But C1 has no Overlay Units." Zarc pointed out the obvious to Don Thousand with a smirk on his face.

This time, however, Don Thousand gave a smug smirk in response to Zarc's comment.

"But while Numeron Network is on the field, 'Numeron' Xyz Monsters don't have to use Overlay Units to activate their effects." Don Thousand explained with a devious grin.

Darkness narrowed his eyes. Both Darkwurms had 1800 ATK, making the damage 3600. But each of Don Thousand's Number Gates had 1000 ATK, barring C1 which had 2000, meaning that the damage would be 9600, enough to instantly end the duel.

"Zero and Infinity will turn that damage into Life Points!" Zarc exclaimed hastily as he extended his arm.

"By banishing Darkness Barrier from my Graveyard, I take no more damage for the rest of the turn." Darkness calmly said as he raised his arm.

"I banish Empress's Refuge from my Graveyard to take no more damage until the End Phase." Z-one said with a smirk.

 **Zarc:** 7000 LP - 16600 LP

"Battle!" Don Thousand exclaimed. "Number C1 will attack Zarc!"

The mechanical castle rushed forward at Zarc, glowing as it was surrounded by energy. Zarc just smirked as he watched the (by comparison to himself) tiny castle fly at him.

"I guess you're out of options." Zarc said smugly with a smirk. "I suppose it's your doom!"

Zarc's dragon form roared before unleashing a counterattack at the castle, engulfing the structure in an inferno of flames.

"I activate Numeron Network and send **Numeron Damage Revision** to the graveyard!" Don Thousand exclaimed. "I take no damage until my End Phase!"

A glowing shield formed in front of Don Thousand, absorbing the flames shot out by Zarc, and preventing the damage he would have taken. However, the card didn't save his Shunya, which was completely obliterated in the flames. Instead of appearing panicked, however, Don Thousand just laughed.

"Now I move to my Main Phase 2 and activate **Numeron Chaos Ritual**!" Don Thousand exclaimed. "Since my Number C1 was destroyed, this turn, I can use it, as well as three banished Number monsters and Numeron Network to build the Overlay Network! By treating them all as Level 12 monsters, I can Xyz Summon!"

Numbers C1, 2, 3 and 4 all flew up into the air as Numeron Network itself turned into shimmering energy alongside the Numbers, which all flew together into the portal that formed. From the portal descended a mechanical angel-like monster, with five golden Overlay Units orbiting it.

"Appear, Chaos Numbers 1000!" Don Thousand shouted "The grief of chaos is karma of wretched men. The dreams of heaven and earth are an eternal fantasy. O hollow god, armed with darkness, swing your iron hammer down upon the light. Hollow Spirit of Delusion - **Number C1000:** **Numer** **ronius**!"

 **Number C1000: Numerronius** RNK12/LIGHT/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/ **ATK10000** /DEF1000

"Then I end my turn." Don Thousand said. "Now that I have Nummeronius, this duel is as good as over."

"We'll see." Zarc shot back as he drew a card.

 **Zarc:** 16600 LP, Hand 1

 **Darkness:** 3000 LP, Hand 3

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP, Hand 0

 **Don Thousand:** 1500 LP, Hand 4

"Battle!" Zarc immediately exclaimed as he held his hand forward. "I will attack Darkness directly!"

Zarc's dragon self roared before unleashing an inferno of fire at Darkness, who simply raised up his arm while holding a card.

"I activate **Darkness Rising** from my hand!" Darkness said. "I can Special Summo a 'Darkness' monster from my Deck and redirect the attack to it! I choose Darkness Bramble!"

Dark energy formed into whips that reached into Darkness' Deck, pulling out Darkness Bramble from it.

 **Darkness Bramble** LV6/DARK/Plant/Effect/ATK2000/ **DEF2000**

"Then I will simply obliterate your monster!" Zarc said, undaunted as he continued his attack.

"I activate the effect of **Darkness Raincrow** in my hand." Darkness said. "By sending it and a Darkness Bramble to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon **Darkness Neosphere** from my Deck!"

A dark hooded figure grasping a scythe appeared beside Bramble, before swinging the weapon, causing both monsters to vanish. In its place, an angel-like monster with a single wing appeared, with spiky long red hair.

 **Darkness Neosphere** LV10/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ **ATK4000** /DEF4000

Zarc gave a small frown. All his opponents had monsters too strong for himself to defeat.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." Zarc said.

"My turn." Darkness said. "I draw!"

 **Darkness:** 3000 LP, Hand 2

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP, Hand 0

 **Don Thousand:** 1500 LP, Hand 4

 **Zarc:** 16600 LP, Hand 0

"I activate my facedown!" Darkness said. "Now let's see if Lady Luck is on my side!"

The card flipped up, showing…Darkness 3. Darkness just sighed and shrugged.

"Well, they can't all be winners I guess." Darkness said. "Let's try again…I choose this one!"

The second card Darkness chose flipped up, showing it was Zero. Darkness just gave a smug smirk, as Infinity was activated, activating Darkness 1 and 2 between them.

"Darkness 1 lets me destroy 2 cards on the field!" Darkness said. "And then Darkness 2 lets me give Neosphere 2000 more ATK."

Neosphere began to glow as its ATK was boosted up.

 **Darkness Neosphere** 4000 ATK - 6000 ATK

"Now I destroy your Zero and Infinity!" Darkness exclaimed as energy shot out, destroying the two gates. "And because they're gone, you can take damage now! So Neosphere will attack you!"

Neosphere flew forward, swinging its scythe down at Zarc who roared back. Zarc's effect prevented its destruction, but without the gates, Zarc still took damage.

 **Zarc:** 16600 LP - 14600 LP

"I end my turn, and Darkness re-sets my traps." Darkness said with a satisfied smirk as Neosphere's ATK returned to normal

 **Darkness Neosphere** 6000 ATK - 4000 ATK

"During the End Phase I activate my facedown card **Supreme Rage**!" Zarc said. "Since I took at least 2000 damage, I can Special Summon all four Supreme King Dragons from my Extra Deck or Graveyard!"

The trap flipped up, as from it, Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes, **Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion, Supreme King Servant Clear Wing** and **Supreme King Servant Starving Venom** all appeared onto the field.

 **Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes** LV8/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

 **Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion** RNK4/DARK/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

 **Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing** LV8/DARK/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

 **Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom** LV8/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK2800** /DEF2000

"My turn." Z-one continued, undaunted by Zarc's summoning of his dragons. "I draw!"

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

 **Don Thousand:** 1500 LP, Hand 4

 **Zarc:** 14600 LP, Hand 0

 **Darkness:** 3000 LP, Hand 2

"During the Standby Phase, I shuffle Sadion back into my Deck." Z-one said, his monster vanishing into light. "Next I activate the Spell Card **To Infinity**! By sending a 'Nonexistence' or an ' **Endless Emptiness** ' from my field to the Graveyard, I can activate **Infinite Light** from my Deck!"

Endless Emptiness disappeared from the field as another Trap appeared onto the field, with the same emblem as Nonexistence, only with three circles instead of one.

"Then I banish To Infinity from the Graveyard along with Zaphion to activate its second effect." Z-one continued. "I can Special Summon any amount of Timelords from my Deck with different names. So come forth my monsters!"

Infinite Light glowed as it unleashed five new mechanical angels onto the field. The first was golden colored with blue orbs embedded into its arms, the second was mostly silver, with some dark red on it, the third was crimson red with flames sprouting from its shoulders, the fourth was brown with several arms extending from its body and finally the fifth was blue with gold trim on it.

 **Sandaion, the Timelord** LV10/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ **ATK4000** /DEF4000

 **Metaion, the Timelord** LV10/FIRE/Fairy/Effect/ **ATK0** /DEF0

 **Lazion, the Timelord** LV10/FIRE/Fairy/Effect/ **ATK0** /DEF0

 **Hailon, the Timelord** LV10/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ **ATK0** /DEF0

 **Gabrion, the Timelord** LV10/WATER/Fairy/Effect/ **ATK0** /DEF0

"Then I can use the effect of a card in my Deck." Z-one said, as a Trap flew out into the Graveyard. "I use **Empress's Crown** to draw 2 cards for every Synchro Monster my opponent controls. Since Zarc as his Clear Wing and himself, I can draw 4!"

Z-one drew four cards and looked over them with a smile.

"I activate **Empress's Hammer**!" Z-one exclaimed. "Since I control a 'Timelord', I can activate this card from my hand! I can destroy a monster my opponent controls and inflict damage to them equal to that monster's ATK! So I destroy Numeronius!"

A glowing hammer appeared overhead and smashed down onto the monster, crushing it as an energy wave was unleashed straight at Don Thousand. Don Thousand raised a card up in his hand.

"Since I would take damage, I can discard **Numeron Barrier** and negate that damage." Don Thousand said, discarding the card into the Graveyard. "Then since Numerronius was destroyed, I can use it as an Overlay Unit to summon this monster!"

Numerronius rose from Don Thousand's Graveyard before forming into a golden Overlay Unit that flew into the portal that formed.

"My heaven is vast, my earth is ancient." Don Thousand chanted. "The dreams that men cling to are a mere illusion. O almighty god of void and nothingness, armed with the darkness, swing down your iron hammer upon the light! Hollow Light Spirit of Delusion - **Number iC1000: Numerronius Numeronia**!"

From the portal, a darker version of Nummeronius appeared, its wings much larger and extending high into the air.

 **Number iC1000: Numerronius Numeronia** RNK13/LIGHT/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/ **ATK100000** /DEF100000

"..." the other three villains were all silent as they stared at the new, massive monster summoned.

"Good going Z-one" Zarc finally spoke as he whistled softly.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know this would happen?" Z-one questioned. "I was trying to finish him off him before he could do this."

"Nummeronia's effect makes it so you must attack it or lose the duel during the End Phase!" Don Thousand declared.

"Well then I'll begin by attacking Nummeronia with Sandaion!" Z-one declared as his monster fired out energy beams at the angel. "And I take no damage from battle involving it, and Sandaion can't be destroyed. Then, you take 4000 damage!"

Sandaion glowed before firing an energy beam straight at all three of Z-one's opponents.

"I activate Nummeronius' effect." Don Thousand responded calmly. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can negate your attack and gain Life Points equal to your monster's ATK. Chaos Wing Shield!"

Nummeronius' single glowing Overlay Unit was absorbed into itself, as its wings clashed together to deflect the energy beam away. Don Thousand was engulfed in a bright glow as his LP rose.

 **Don Thousand:** 1500 LP - 5500 LP

"Next is Metaion!" Z-one declared. "And it returns all monsters to the hand, then inflicts 300 damage for each!"

Metaion unleashed a wave of flames across the field, pushing Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starving Venom all back into Zarc's hand, or in the other's case, the Extra Deck. Z-ARC remained on the field due to its effect.

 **Zarc:** 14600 LP - 13400 LP

"I activate the effect of **Darkness Veil** in my hand." Darkness said. "While I control 'Darkness Neosphere' I can Special Summon this card, and make my 'Darkness' monsters unaffected by my opponent's card effects."

A dark energy field appeared around Neosphere, protecting it from the wall of fire, as a small orb of darkness appeared beside Neosphere on the field.

 **Darkness Veil** LV1/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK0/ **DEF2000**

"And I use **Numeron Reflector** " Don Thousand said, holding out a Trap Card. "When a card effect would make a 'Numeron' monster I control leave the field, I can activate this card from my hand, which makes all my 'Numeron' monsters unaffected by your card effects!"

A shiny barrier appeared in front of Nummerronius that redirected the fire away from it.

"Not done yet!" Z-one said, "Lazion attacks! And his effect shuffles all your monsters and cards in your Graveyard into the Deck!"

Lazio glowed before unleashing an energy blast that sent all the cards from each player's Graveyard into their Deck.

"Next is Hailon!" Z-one continued. "And he inflicts damage to you equal to the difference between our Life Points!"

Z-one had 4000 LP, so Zarc's and Don Thousand's LP became the same, taking damage equal to the difference between them. Darkness had 3000, so he took 1000 more damage.

 **Zarc:** 13400 LP - 4000 LP

 **Darkness:** 3000 LP - 2000 LP

 **Don Thousand:** 5500 LP - 4000 LP

"Finally, I attack with Gabrion!" Z-one said, as the blue mechanical angel flew in, glowing with energy. "His effect shuffles all your cards into the Deck!"

Gabriel shot out energy beams across the field, shuffling Darkness' facedown cards and Numeron Reflector back into the Deck.

"Then I set a card facedown and end my turn." Z-one said, finally placing a card down and ending his turn.

"Guess its finally my turn." Don Thousand said. "I draw!"

 **Don Thousand:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

 **Zarc:** 4000 LP, Hand 0

 **Darkness:** 2000 LP, Hand 1

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

"I pass my turn" Don Thousand quickly said, as Nummerronius couldn't attack.

"My turn then" Zarc said. "I draw!"

 **Zarc:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

 **Darkness:** 2000 LP, Hand 1

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

 **Don Thousand:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

"I activate **Pendulum Returning**!" Zarc exclaimed. "This returns any banished Pendulum Monsters to my Extra Deck face-up, as well as any in the Graveyard. Then I can draw 1 card for each!"

Both Darkwurms and the original Odd-Eyes were returned to the Extra Deck, letting Zarc draw 3 cards.

"Now, since there are no cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can activate **Amazing Pendulum**!" Zarc said, activating his Standard reincarnation's Spell Card. "I can add 2 Pendulum Monsters from my Extra Deck to my hand! I choose my two Supreme King Gates!"

Zarc plucked the two monsters from his Extra Deck and held them out.

"And now I'll reset the Pendulum Scales using them!" Zarc said, as he placed the two gates into his Pendulum Zones. "And now I can Pendulum Summon any monsters from Levels 1 through 12!"

"Pendulum Summon!" Zarc shouted "Gather at my side, my servants!"

A portal formed between Zarc's Pendulum Scales, shooting out two glowing energy beams down.

"Kin with dichromatic eyes, burn all your enemies caught by your sharp eyes!" Zarc shouted "Appear! Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes! And appear! Destructive and dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The two Odd-Eyes appeared onto the field, both roared simultaneously.

 **Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes** LV8/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"Next, by returning Supreme King Servant Odd-Eyes to the Extra Deck, I can Special Summon my two Darkwurms from the Extra Deck!" Zarc said, his dragon vanishing before being replaced with the two smaller gray dragons.

 **Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm** LV4/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 5/ **ATK1800** /DEF1200

 **Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm** LV4/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 5/ **ATK1800** /DEF1200

"And now the ATK of all monsters you control becomes 0!" Zarc exclaimed. "Supreme Wave!"

The spirit of Supreme King Odd-Eyes appeared, roaring before unleashing a wave of energy at flew across the field, weakening all his opponent's monsters. The energy went around Darkness' monster, due to Darkness Veil's protection effect.

 **Sandaion, the Timelord** 4000 ATK - 0 ATK

 **Number iC1000: Numerronius Numerronia** 100000 ATK - 0 ATK

"Now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon will attack Numerronius Numerronia!" Zarc declared. "Spiral Strike Burst!"

The dragon roared before unleashing a crimson red spiral of flames straight at the mechanical angel, who exploded as Don Thousand's LP dropped.

 **Don Thousand:** 4000 LP - 1500 LP

"N-no!" Don Thousand shouted. "This can't be!"

"Darkwurm will attack you directly." Zarc said calmly. "Supreme Strike!"

Darkwurm flew in, before slashing Don Thousand with its wing, finishing the duelist off.

 **Don Thousand:** 1500 LP - 0 LP

"Now I will attack Sandaion with Darkwurm!" Zarc exclaimed. "Supreme Striket!"

"Have you forgotten about Sandaion's ability?" Z-one questioned. "It can't be destroyed by the battle, and then you take 4000 damage! Solar Storm!"

Glowing light energy shot out of the mechanical angel's arms, straight at Zarc. Zarc just smirked and raised his arm.

"No, I didn't forget." Zarc said. "Infinity and Zero will turn that 4000 damage into 4000 Life Points for me."

Zero and Infinity absorbed the energy into them, and engulfed Zarc in a healthy glow that raised his LP.

 **Zarc:** 4000 LP - 8000 LP

"And now I attack Darkness Veil!" Zarc said. "Supreme Spiral Strike Burst!"

Zarc's dragon form shot a glowing energy blast that obliterated the orb.

"With that, I set another card facedown and end my turn." Zarc said, placing the facedown card onto the field.

"My turn!" Darkness exclaimed. "I draw!"

 **Darkness:** 2000 LP, Hand 2

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

 **Zarc:** 8000 LP, Hand 1

"I activate the Spell Card **Darkness Rebirth"** Darkness said. "I set Zero, Infinity, and any 3 'Darkness' Traps from my Deck or Graveyard onto the field. I choose Darkness 1, 2 and **4**!"

"Darkness 4?" Zarc asked in surprise. "I don't remember that one…"

"It's a new one." Darkness said, waving it away. "Now I activate Neosphere's effect to check my facedown cards."

Darkness peered at his facedown cards with a smile.

"Then I activate Zero and Infinity!" Darkness exclaimed as the two cards flipped up. "And this time, Darkness 2 and 4 are between them! That means I can give Neosphere 3000 ATK and with Darkness 4, negate the effect of three face-up cards."

Neosphere glowed with energy as its ATK rose. Then dark shadows shot from Darkness 4, covering up Z-ARC, Sandaion, and one of Zarc's Darkwurms.

 **Darkness Neosphere** 4000 ATK - 7000 ATK

"Battle!" Darkness declared. "Neosphere will attack Sandaion! Endless Darkness!"

Neosphere flew forward and unleashed a fury of darkness at Sandaion, who was sent flying back.

"I activate my facedown card!" Z-one shouted. " **Timelord's Finale**! I reduce the battle damage to 0, then I can Tribute a monster I control to Special Summon a 'Timelord' from my Deck."

Sandaion exploded, however, an energy barrier protected Z-one from damage, and he Tributed Metaion to Special Summon **Michion, the Timelord**.

 **Michion, the Timelord** LV10/FIRE/Fairy/Effect/ **ATK0/** DEF0

"I'll end my turn there." Darkness said. "My traps are reset, and then Neosphere's effect makes my Life Points become 4000!"

Darkness' traps all flipped down as he was surrounded by energy that restored his LP.

 **Darkness:** 2000 LP - 4000 LP

"My turn!" Z-one said. "I draw!"

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

 **Zarc:** 8000 LP, Hand 1

 **Darkness:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

"Infinite Light lets me negate the effects of the Timelords that would return them to the Deck." Z-one explained before continuing his turn "Since I have summoned at least 10 'Timelords' with different names this duel, I can send Infinite Light to the Graveyard to Special Summon **Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord** from my Deck!"

Infinite Light vanished from the field as it was replaced by a mechanical angle monster with a pair of large golden wings hovering behind its back.

 **Sephylon the Ultimate Timelord** LV10/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ **ATK4000** /DEF4000

"Next I use **Timelord's Fury** to send all other 'Timelord' monsters I control to the Graveyard, then increase the ATK of a 'Timelord' monster I control by 1000 for each!" Z-one said as each of the four other Timelords vanished and increased Sephylon's ATK to 8000.

 **Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord** 4000 ATK - 8000 ATK

"Now battle!" Z-one declared. "Sephylon will attack Neosphere! Akashic Storm!"

The angel unleashed gusts of golden wind via flapping its wings. The wind began to swirl around Darkess' Neosphere, lifting the other monster up into the air.

"I activate my facedown card!" Darkness hasty exclaimed, only to realize it was Darkness 2. Darkness tried again, and activated Infinity. Darkness gave one final try, activating, Darkness 4.

"Guess your luck's out." Z-one said. "Farewell."

Sephylon slammed the angel onto the ground hard, destroying it. The force of the impact sent Darkness flying back as his LP dropped to 0.

 **Darkness:** 4000 LP - 0 LP

"During the Main Phase 2 I activate the effect of Sephylon" Z-one said. "I can Special Summon as many 'Timelord' monsters from my hand, Deck or Graveyard as I want! Then their ATK becomes 4000. So come back! Sandaion, Metaion, Lazion and Hailon the Timelords!"

All four mechanical angels rose out of Z-one's Graveyard glowing as their ATK rose to 4000.

 **Metaion, the Timelord:** 0 ATK - 4000 ATK

 **Lazion, the Timelord:** 0 ATK - 4000 ATK

 **Hailon, the Timelord:** 0 ATK - 4000 ATK

"In addition, Sephylon gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all 'Timelord' monsters I control." Z-one announced.

 **Sephylon, the Timelord:** 4000 ATK - 20000 ATK

"With that, I set a card facedown and end my turn." Z-one concluded. "Zarc, make your last turn."

"Fine then." Zarc agreed. "I'll make it the last turn! My turn! I draw!"

 **Zarc:** 8000 LP, Hand 2

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

"First I activate the Spell Card **Supreme King Fusion**!" Zarc bellowed. "This lets me Fusion Summon using monsters in my hand or on my field!"

Zarc's Spell activated, forming a dark portal that which both Darkwurms flew into.

"The poisonous dragon with hungry fangs, appear now and strike down my foes!" Zarc chanted. "Level 8! Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!"

 **Supreme King Starving Venom** LV8/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK2800** /DEF2000

"Next I activate the Spell Card **Supreme King Tuning**!" Zarc added. "This lets me Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck, which is then treated as a Level 1 Tuner! I revive a Darkwurm!"

One of Zarc's Darkwurms rose back out of the Extra Deck onto the field, as it turned into a Tuner Monster.

 **Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm** LV4/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 5/ **ATK1800** /DEF1200

 **Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm:** LV4- LV 1

"Now I Tune my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with my now Level 1 Darkwurm!" Zarc announced. "Kin with wings of light. Strike down your enemies with your sharp wings! Synchro Summon! Appear Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!"

The Darkwurm turned into a glowing green ring that flew upwards into the sky, as Odd-Eyes turned into seven glowing spheres that shot through the ring.

 **7 + 1 = 8**

 **Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing** LV8/DARK/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"When Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing is Synchro Summoned, it negates the effects of all monsters you control and destroys them!" Zarc barked. "Supreme Mirror!"

The dragon raised its wings before unleashing an energy wave that shot across the field at Z-one's monsters.

"I activate my facedown card **Empress's Protection**!" Z-one challenged. "This prevents all 'Timelord' monsters under my control from being affected by your Synchro Monsters' effects until the End Phase!"

Purple energy barriers formed around all of Z-one's Timelords, preventing them from being destroyed by Clear Wing's effect.

"Now I Pendulum Summon!" Zarc asserted. "Pendulum Summon! Gather at my side, my servants!"

From the portal that formed between Zarc's Pendulum Scales, two Darkwurms descended onto the field.

 **Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm** LV4/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 5/ **ATK1800** /DEF1200

 **Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm** LV4/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 5/ **ATK1800** /DEF1200

"Now I Overlay my two Level 4 Darkwurms!" Zarc proclaimed. "The fangs of rebellion who live in the pitch black darkness, give in and obey me! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!"

Both Darkwurms turned into purple streaks of energy that shot up into the air, both swirling around into a portal. From the portal, Dark Rebellion descended down, with both Overlay Units swirling around it.

 **Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion** RNK4/DARK/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"Finally, I use my facedown card!" Zarc commanded. " **Pendulum Reborn**! This lets me revive a Pendulum Monster from my Graveyard or Extra Deck! So return! Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes!"

Odd-Eyes returned to the field, giving a triumphant roar as it faced down Z-one's Timelords.

 **Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes** LV8/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"Now I'll battle!" Zarc directed. "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion will attack Sephylon! And at this moment, I activate the effect of it! By using on of its Overlay Units, I can reduce Sephylon's ATK to 0, then Dark Rebellion gains that much ATK! Supreme Discharge!"

One of Dark Rebellion's Overlay Units glowed as it shot into Sephylon before returning to Dark Rebellion, raising the dragon's ATK as Sephylon's dropped to nothing.

 **Sephylon, the Timelord:** 20000 ATK - 0 ATK

 **Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion:** 2500 ATK - 202500 ATK

"End this duel!" Zarc instructed. "Supreme Disobey of Rebellion!"

Dark Rebellion charged in, its fangs glowing as it crashed into Sephylon.

"I activate Sephylon's effect!" Z-one interrupted. "By banishing a Timelord I control, I can prevent Sephylon's destruction by battle and reduce that damage to 0! Akashic Shield!"

Sandaion vanished from the field as a golden barrier formed around Sephylon, knocking Dark Rebellion back away from it.

"I attack Sephylon again with Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!" Zarc proclaimed. "Supreme Claws!"

The dragon flew forward as its claws began glowing dark purple, and began slashing at Sephylon.

"I activate Sephylon's effect again!" Z-one bellowed. "I banish Metaion to negate the damage and destruction! Akashic Shield!"

Metaion disappeared from the field and turned into another golden shield that guarded against Starving Venom's attack.

"I attack again with Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!" Zarc countered. "Supreme Slasher of Whirlwind!"

Clear Wing darted in, spinning in a spiral as it dove at Sephylon. Sephylon rose its arms to guard against the dragon.

"I activate Sephylon's effect again!" Z-one retorted. "I banish Lazion! Akashic Shield!"

The shield reformed around Sephylon, which shoved back Clear Wing.

"Next up is Odd-Eyes!" Zarc continued. "Supreme Spiral Flame!"

The red dragon charged in before unleashing a spiral of fire at Sephylon.

"I banish Hailon to prevent Sephylon's destruction!" Z-one declared. "Akashic Shield!"

The golden barrier formed one final time as Hailon vanished, deflecting away Odd-Eyes' attack. Zarc smirked.

"But now you're out of monsters." Zarc observed. "Thus this attack is the last! Go! I will obliterate you myself! Supreme Spiral Strike Burst!"

Zarc's dragon self roared before unleashing a massive inferno of fire. With no more Timelords to banish, Sephylon was finally destroyed, as Z-one's LP dropped to nothing.

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER - Zarc**

Zarc smirked as his monsters all vanished. He dropped to the ground and looked down at his fallen opponent with a chuckle.

"I hoped you might give more of a challenge." Zarc admitted to his fellow villains. "I guess I was wrong."

"You...got lucky." Z-one groaned as he vanished back into his world.

"Very well...you win this round." Darkness conceded, before disappearing into a portal of darkness.

"I'll be back for our rematch." Don Thousand announced. "Until then, have fun I guess."

Don Thousand vanished into a column of light. Zarc turned back to the burning city and reactivated his Duel Disk.

" _Now where was I?"_ Zarc thought to himself as he pulled out Astrograph Sorcerer.

* * *

 **OC Card:**

 **Numeron Tribute Revision** Trap/Counter

Effect: When your opponent Tribute Summons, if there are no other cards in your Monster Card Zone and Spell & Trap Card Zone: Negate the Summon and destroy that monster. Then, if you did, look at your opponent's Deck, then choose 1 monster: Special Summon that monster to your opponent's field with its effects negated.

 **Empress's Barrier** Trap/Normal

Effect: If you control no monsters you can activate this card from your hand. Until the End Phase, you take no damage.

 **Darkness Barrier** LV2/DARK/Plant/Effect/ATK500/DEF2000

Effect: If you control a face-up "Zero" and "Infinity": When your opponent declares an attack, you can Special Summon this card from your hand: Negate the attack. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

 **Numeron Rewind Revision** Trap/Counter

Effect: After this effect resolves: Return all cards that left your side of the field this chain to the field in the same position they were in when they left the field.

 **Empress's Refuge** Trap/Normal

Effect: If you control no monsters you can activate this card from your hand. When your opponent declares an attack, you can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand, Deck or GY, then make that monster the new attack target. You can banish this card from your GY: Until the End Phase, you take no damage.

 **Numeron Damage Revision** Trap/Counter

Effect: Until the End Phase, you take no damage

 **Darkness Rising** Spell/Quick-Play

Effect: If you control no monsters when your opponent declares an attack, you can activate this card from your hand. When your opponent declares an attack: Special Summon a "Darkness" monster from your Deck or GY, then that monster becomes the new attack target.

 **To Infinity** Spell/Normal

Effect: You can send 1 "Nonexistence" or "Endless Emptiness" you control to the GY: Activate an "Infinite Light" from your hand, Deck or GY, ignoring its activation condition. You can banish this card and 1 "Timelord" monster from your GY: Special Summon as many "Timelord" monsters from your Deck with different names as possible, ignoring their summoning conditions.

 **Empress's Hammer** Trap/Normal

Effect: If you control a "Timelord" monster, you can activate this card from your hand. Destroy 1 monster on the field: Then, if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.

 **Numeron Barrier** LV1/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK0/DEF0

Effect: If you would take damage you can discard this card: Reduce that damage to 0.

 **Darkness Veil** LV1/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK0/DEF2000

Effect: During either player's turn if you control a "Darkness Neosphere" you can Special Summon this card from your hand. While you control this card, "Darkness" monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

 **Numeron Reflector** Trap/Continuous

Effect: If a card effect would make a "Numeron" monster you control leave the field, you can activate this card from your hand. "Numeron" monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

 **Pendulum Returning** Spell/Normal

Effect: Return all Pendulum Monsters from your GY or that are banished to your Extra Deck face-up. Then you can draw 1 card for each one returned.

 **Darkness Rebirth** Spell/Normal

Effect: Set "Zero", "Infinity" and 3 "Darkness" Continuous Traps from your Deck or GY.

 **Darkness 4** Trap/Continuous

Effect: If this card is activated by the effect of "Zero" or "Infinity" apply the following effect:

Negate the effect of face-up cards on the field, up to the number of "Darkness" Continuous Traps you control

 **Timelord's Finale** Trap/Normal

Effect: When a monster you control battles: Reduce the battle damage from that battle to 0. Then, if you do, you can Tribute 1 monster you control: Special Summon 1 "Timelord" monster from your Deck.

 **Supreme King Fusion** Spell/Normal

Effect: Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by sending the Fusion Materials from your hand or field to the GY. You can banish this card from your GY: Destroy all Fusion Monsters your opponent controls.

 **Supreme King Tuning** Spell/Normal

Effect: Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from face-up in your Extra Deck, and treat it as a Level 1 Tuner. You can banish this card from your GY: Destroy all Synchro Monsters your opponent controls.

 **Empress's Protection** Trap/Normal

Effect: If you control a "Timelord" monster you can activate this card from your hand. Until the End Phase, all "Timelord" monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Synchro Monsters.

* * *

 **AN:**

So that was our bad try

 **I kinda liked it….**

Me too honestly

 _OH COME ON, Z-ONE TOTALLY SHOULD HAVE WON ZARC IS A PATHIC PLEB AND HE WOULD NEVER BEAT Z-ONE-SAMA_

 _ **Oh my god, shut up**_

 _Just saying…_

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed.

 **See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Security vs Obelisk Force

**AN:**

Hey everyone, welcome back to….

 **YU-GI-OH DUELS!**

WHO!

 _ **WOULD!**_

 _WIIIIIIN!_

Today we have a request by Unknowedz

 **Their request is Security vs Obelisk Force**

So let's see what we've got today!

 _ **This is going to obviously be a team duel**_

 _Following the rules of Arc-V, the duelists will have seperate fields and Life Points_

Now with all this kept in mind, please enjoy!

* * *

"All units, engage those invaders!" Roget ordered over the comm. "I want them defeated and brought in for questioning!"

"Yes sir!" the Security said, lowering his hand from the link as he turned to his comrades. "You heard him, let's go!"

The three Securities activated their Duel Disks and headed off towards where the invaders had been spotted, and sure enough, there were three soldiers donning masks that resembled the old god card Obelisk the Tormentor.

"Freeze!" the lead Security ordered. The masked invaders turned, and the one in red smirked.

"We are the Obelisk Force" he said. "We're here to conquer your dimension. So stand down, or else."

The Securities all raised their Duel Disks in unison. The Obelisk Forces mimicked the action as the six Duel Disks linked with each other.

"DUEL!" all the duelists shouted, drawing five cards.

 **Security #1:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Security #2:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Security #3:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **VS**

 **Obelisk Force #1:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Obelisk Force #2:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Obelisk Force #3:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

"I'll make the first move!" one of the Obelisk Force soldiers said. "I Normal Summon **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound**!"

The metal hound appeared on the field and howled loudly as it pawed the ground

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** LV3/EARTH/Machine/Effect/ **ATK1000** /DEF1000

"Now battle!" the Obelisk Force declared suddenly. "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound will attack one of you directly! _Hound Pounce_!"

To the Security's surprise, the hound ran forward and slashed at the man, lowering his LP.

 **Security #3:** 4000 LP - 3000 LP

"That was a dirty trick!" the Security sputtered, standing back up. "It's not fair!"

The Obelisk Force smirked as the hound returned to his side.

"War's not fair" he taunted. "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Before the next Obelisk Force could go, one of the Securities interrupted.

"My turn, I draw!" he exclaimed, drawing to forcefully begin his turn.

 **Security #1:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Obelisk Force #2:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Security #2:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Obelisk Force #3:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Security #3:** 3000 LP, Hand 5

 **Obelisk Force #1:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

"I begin by Normal Summoning **Vigilante Zeni**!" the Security said, summoning out a man with an eyepatch to the field

 **Vigilante Zeni** LV4/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1600** /DEF1200

"I activate its effect next!" the Security declared. "By reducing its ATK to 0, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower 'Vigilante' from my hand! Come on out, **Vigilante Gata**!"

Zeni's ATK became 0 as a mechanical yellow and green robot with sirens on its head appeared beside it.

 **Vigilante Zeni:** 1600 ATK - 0 ATK

 **Vigilante Gata** LV3/EARTH/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK800/ **DEF800**

"Now I Tune Level 4 Vigilante Zeni with Level 3 Vigilante Gata!" the Security exclaimed.

Gata leaped up and transformed into three glowing green rings, which Zeni jumped into, before turning into four glowing spheres

 **4 + 3 = 7**

"We'll break these delinquents down so much, no one will ever put them back together!" the Security chanted "I Synchro Summon my ultimate enforcer, **Sniping Hazy Type 0**!"

In a bright green flash of energy, a man with a robotic arm with a tube full of coins, and holding a baton in the other hand appeared.

 **Sniping Hazy Type-0** LV7/EARTH/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK2400** /DEF2000

"I activate my Sniping Hazy Type-0's effect!" the Security shouted. "I discard a card to destroy a card on the field, then inflict 400 damage to you! _Coin Shot!_ "

The man shot a golden coin of his robotic arm at high speed, which went flying forward and hit Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, which promptly exploded.

 **Obelisk Force #1:** 4000 LP - 3600 LP

"I activate my facedown card **Ancient Gear Reverse Fusion**!" the Obelisk Force interjected. "Since you destroyed an 'Ancient Gear' monster with a card effect, I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck that uses it as a Fusion Material!"

"Fusion Monster?" one of the Securities asked in surprise. "So you really are from another dimension!"

"Come forth!" the Obelisk Force shouted in a grandiose matter. " **Chaos** **Ancient Gear Giant**!"

Rising from where the hound had fallen, a gigantic mech appeared, an arm cannon on one arm. The mech crushed the buildings around it as it lumbered forward, making a loud mechanical noise as it did so.

 **Chaos Ancient Gear Giant** LV10/DARK/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK4500** /DEF3000

"But Sniping Hazy's effect can be used as long as I have cards in my hand!" the Security said. "So I discard another card to destroy your Chaos Ancient Gear Giant! _Coin Shot!_ "

"I activate the effect of **Ancient Gear Shield**!" another one of the Obelisk Forces countered. "By discarding this card, I can make Chaos Ancient Gear Giant be indestructible until the End Phase!"

A robotic shield appeared in front of Chaos Ancient Gear Giant, deflecting away the coin shot harmlessly.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn." the Security said, placing down two facedown cards, as there was nothing else he could do

"It's my turn now!" the second Obelisk Force said. "I draw!"

 **Obelisk Force #2:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Security #2:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Obelisk Force #3:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Security #3:** 3000 LP, Hand 5

 **Obelisk Force #1:** 3600 LP, Hand 3

 **Security #1:** 4000 LP, Hand 0

"I Normal Summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" the Obelisk Force said, also summoning the mechanical hound.

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** LV3/EARTH/Machine/Effect/ **ATK1000** /DEF1000

"Since my opponent controls a monster, I can inflict 600 damage to them!" the Obelisk Force said. " _Hound Flame_!"

The hound unleashed a blaze of fire from its mouth that scorched the Security.

 **Security #1:** 4000 LP - 3400 LP

"Next I activate **Polymerization**!" the Obelisk Force declared. "I fuse the Hunting Hound on my field with a Hunting Hound in my hand!"

The two hounds appeared onto the field before being sucked into a vortex.

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power!" the Obelisk Force chanted "Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 5! **Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound**!"

From the vortex, a metallic hound with two heads appeared on the field, both heads howling at the same time.

 **Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** LV5/EARTH/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK1400** /DEF1000

"Now Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound will attack you directly!" the Obelisk Force declared, pointing at one of the Securities who lacked a monster. " _Double Hound Pounce!"_

"I activate my facedown card-" the Security began to counter until the Obelisk Force laughed.

"When Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound attacks, you can't activate any Spells or Traps!" the Obelisk Force explained. "So your facedown cards are useless!"

The hound charged forward, leaping onto the Security with a snarl.

 **Security #2:** 4000 LP - 2600 LP

"I set a card facedown and end my turn" the Obelisk Force said.

"My turn!" one of the Securities declared. "I draw!"

 **Security #2:** 2600 LP, Hand 6

 **Obelisk Force #3:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Security #3:** 3000 LP, Hand 5

 **Obelisk Force #1:** 3600 LP, Hand 3

 **Security #1:** 3400 LP, Hand 0

 **Obelisk Force #2:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

"I Normal Summon **Jutte Lord**!" the Security said, as a man in a black coat holding a baton appeared on the field.

 **Jutte Lord:** LV4/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1600** /DEF1200

"Now his effect activates!" the Security said. "When Normal Summoned, he Special Summons a 'Jutte' monster from my hand! Come on out **Jutte Fighter**!"

A short man holding a sai appeared on the field, wearing what resembled a kimono.

 **Jutte Fighter** LV2/EARTH/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK700 **/DEF900**

"Now I Tune Level 4 Jutte Lord with Level 2 Jutte Fighter!" the Security shouted. The man leaped through the twin rings of energy formed from Jutte Fighter, turning into four spheres of light.

 **4 + 2 = 6**

"To catch my prey, I call upon a mighty predator!" the Security chanted "Come forth to defeat my foe! I Synchro Summon! Level 6! **Goyo Predator**!"

From the light beam, a humanoid figure wearing a mask and holding a large baton flew out onto the field.

 **Goyo Predator** LV6/EARTH/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK2400** /DEF1500

"I activate Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's effect!" the Obelisk Force exclaimed. "Since you Special Summoned a monster, it can place a Gear Counter onto it! _Double Hound Gear Shot!"_

The hound howled and shot out machine parts from its mouths, which combined on Goyo Predator's shoulder in the form of a gear.

"Go! Goyo Predator!" the Security shouted, ignoring the Obelisk Force's effect. Trash that metal pup! _Predator Pounce!"_

Goyo Predator flew forward, and swung its baton at Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, ready to take down the monster. The Obelisk Force simply grinned smugly.

"I activate the effect of Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" the Obelisk Force shouted. "When it battles a monster with a Gear Counter, it can destroy it! _Double Hound Flame!"_

The hound unleashed a flurry of flames from both mouths at once, directly at Goyo Predator, who raised its baton in defense. However, the defense was fruitless, as the monster was quickly overwhelmed and consumed by fire, being destroyed.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn," the Security said, undaunted by his monster's destruction.

"My turn!" the third Obelisk Force exclaimed. "I draw!"

 **Obelisk Force #3:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Security #3:** 3000 LP, Hand 5

 **Obelisk Force #1:** 3600 LP, Hand 3

 **Security #1:** 3400 LP, Hand 0

 **Obelisk Force #2:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

 **Security #2:** 2600 LP, Hand 3

"I Normal Summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" the Obelisk Force said, summoning yet another mechanical hound to the field.

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** LV3/EARTH/Machine/Effect/ **ATK1000** /DEF1000

"Now I use its effect to inflict 600 damage to my opponent!" the Obelisk Force continued. " _Hound Flame!"_

The hound shot a flame from its mouth that hit the only Security with a monster, reducing his LP again.

 **Security #1:** 3400 LP - 2800 LP

"Next I activate **Ancient Gear Double Imitate**!" the Obelisk Force exclaimed. "This lets me Special Summon up to two 'Ancient Gear' monsters from any Graveyards! So I'll revive both Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds from my ally's Graveyard!"

A portal formed in the ground, and two more hounds leaped out to join the first.

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** LV3/EARTH/Machine/Effect/ **ATK1000** /DEF1000

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** LV3/EARTH/Machine/Effect/ **ATK1000** /DEF1000

"Now I'll use both their effects!" the Obelisk Force cackled. " _Hound Flame!"_

Both dogs howled as they shot out more fire at the Security, who winced as he lost more LP.

 **Security #1:** 2800 LP - 2200 LP - 1600 LP

"Now I'll attack directly with all three hounds!" the Obelisk Force shouted. "And your facedown cards are useless! Go! _Trio Hound Pounce!"_

The three hounds charged forward at one of the unprotected Securities. The three all leaped onto him, slamming into him multiple times as his LP dropped down to nothing.

 **Security #3:** 3000 LP - 2000 LP - 1000 LP - 0 LP

The Security shouted out as he dropped to the ground, only for one of the Obelisk Force members to raise his Duel Disk, from which a blinding light emerged. When the light cleared, all that was left was a card with the terrified face of the Security on it.

"W-what did you do?" one of the Securities shouted, sounding genuinely scared.

"We carded him." one of the Obelisk Forces declared simply. "And this is the fate that shall befall you all."

The remaining Securities exchanged fearful glances.

"Now I activate my Polymerization!" the Obelisk Force continued, as if he hadn't just turned a human into a trading card. "I fuse my three Hunting Hounds!"

The three hounds leaped together into a glowing portal as the Obelisk Force clasped his hands together.

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power!" he chanted "Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound**!"

From the portal, a giant hound with three heads appeared on the field, with all three of its heads howling simultaneously.

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** LV7/EARTH/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK1800** /DEF1000

"I end my turn there," the Obelisk Force concluded.

"And since your friend is…unavailable, it's now my turn again!" the first Obelisk Force said with a smirk. "I draw!"

 **Obelisk Force #1:** 3600 LP, Hand 4

 **Security #1:** 1600 LP, Hand 0

 **Obelisk Force #2:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

 **Security #2:** 2600 LP, Hand 3

 **Obelisk Force #3:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

"I activate the Continuous Spell **Ancient Armageddon Gear**!" the Obelisk Force said, activating the card onto his Duel Disk."Now, whenever a monster is destroyed, the controller takes damage equal to its ATK!"

A giant metal tank with cannons on top pointing in every direction appeared on the field.

"Now Chaos Ancient Gear Giant will attack Sniping Hazy Type-0!" the Obelisk Force exclaimed. " _Crash of Darkness!"_

Ancient Gear Giant leaped forward, fist extended as he prepared to slam it down on Sniping Hazy Type-0

"Not so fast!" the Security exclaimed. "I activate my facedown card **Dimensional Prison**! This banishes your Giant from the game!"

The air cracked open midair in front of the mechanical giant, making a dimensional rift. The Obelisk Force just smirked.

"Chaos Ancient Gear Giant is unaffected by your Spells and Traps." the Obelisk Force informed the Security smugly. "So your prison has no effect!"

Chaos Ancient Gear Giant charged straight through the rift, unaffected as it smashed its fist down on Sniping Hazy, destroying it.

 **Security #1:** 1600 LP - 0 LP

With another energy flash, the second Security was sealed into a card. The final Security trembled as he looked at both his fallen comrades.

"I end my turn there" the Obelisk Force said. "But since another of your comrades has fallen, it's my teammate's turn!"

"I draw!" the next Obelisk Force said equally as smugly.

 **Obelisk Force #2:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

 **Security #2:** 2600 LP, Hand 3

 **Obelisk Force #3:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

 **Obelisk Force #1:** 3600 LP, Hand 3

The Obelisk Force frowned.

"Fortunately for you, I can't finish you this turn." the Obelisk Force said with a frown. "But I can still attack you directly! Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, direct attack! _Double Hound Pounce!"_

The two-headed hound pounced down again, striking the Security.

 **Security #2:** 2600 LP - 1200 LP

"That's all" the Obelisk Force said. "Now take your last turn…"

"M-my turn!" the Security said nervously "I draw!"

 **Security #2:** 1200 LP, Hand 4

 **Obelisk Force #3:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

 **Obelisk Force #1:** 3600 LP, Hand 3

 **Obelisk Force #2:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

"I begin by Normal Summoning VigilanteZeni!" the Security shouted, summoning another Zeni to his field

 **Vigilante Zeni** LV4/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1600** /DEF1200

"I next activate its effect to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower 'Vigilante' from my hand!" the Security said. "Come on out, Vigilante Gata!"

Zeni's ATK dropped to 0 as Gata appeared beside it.

 **Vigilante Zeni:** 1600 ATK - 0 ATK

 **Vigilante Gata** LV3/EARTH/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK800/ **DEF800**

"I Tune Level 4 Vigilante Zeni with Level 3 Vigilante Gata!" the Security exclaimed as Gata transformed into three glowing green rings, and Zeni transformed into four glowing spheres

 **4 + 3 = 7**

"I'll break these delinquents down so much, no one will ever put them back together!" the Security chanted "I Synchro Summon my ultimate enforcer, Sniping Hazy Type 0!"

 **Sniping Hazy Type-0** LV7/EARTH/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK2400** /DEF2000

"I use Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's ability!" the Obelisk Force said. " _Double Hound Gear Shot!"_

The hound shot out two gear fragments that formed into a gear onto Sniping Hazy's arm.

"But that won't matter, since I activate its effect!" the Security shouted. "I destroy your Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! _Coin Shot!"_

Sniping Hazy shot a coin out, destroying Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound.

 **Obelisk Force #2:** 4000 LP - 3600 LP

"And the Ancient Armageddon Gear's effect now activates, making you take its ATK as damage!" the Security reminded, the tank firing out energy blasts at the Obelisk Force.

 **Obelisk Force #2:** 3600 LP - 2200 LP

"Now Sniping Hazy will attack Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" the Security exclaimed. " _Rapid Shot!"_

Sniping Hazy leaped forward at Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, firing coins rapidly. The hound howled in pain as it fell over and exploded into pieces.

 **Obelisk Force #3:** 4000 LP - 3400 LP

"And Ancient Armageddon Gear's effect will now inflict damage to you equal to the ATK of that monster!" the Security reminded, the tank firing out shots at the Obelisk Force.

 **Obelisk Force #3:** 3400 LP - 1600 LP

"Not bad" one of the Obelisk Forces admitted. "But I still have Chaos Ancient Gear Giant, which will just finish you off!"

"But I can activate Sniping Hazy's effect as long as I have cards in my hand!" the Security said, slipping a card into the Graveyard. "I destroy Chaos Ancient Gear Giant! _Coin Shot!"_

Sniping Hazy shot out a projectile coin at high speeds, nailing Chaos Ancient Gear Giant in the forehead. Very, _very,_ slowly, the colossus toppled backwards and crashed onto the ground, exploding into pieces.

 **Obelisk Force #1:** 3600 LP - 3200 LP

"And now your Ancient Armageddon Gear's effect will backfire on you!" the Security declared. "You take Chaos Ancient Gear Giant's ATK as damage!"

The Obelisk Force's face paled as the tank began to glow, before firing energy blasts straight at him, sending him flying away as his LP dropped to nothing.

 **Obelisk Force #1:** 3200 LP - 0 LP

"I end my turn now" the Security said with a smirk. "So much for my last turn, huh?"

With an equally smug smirk the next Obelisk Force drew a card.

 **Obelisk Force #3:** 1600 LP, Hand 4

 **Obelisk Force #2:** 2200 LP, Hand 2

 **Security #2:** 1200 LP, Hand 0

"I activate **Ancient Gear Scrap Fusion**!" the Obelisk Force declared. "I can fuse monsters in my Graveyard, but its effect is negated! I fuse Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound with Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

The two broken machines rose out of the Graveyard, before being combined into a portal.

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 9! **Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound**!"

From the portal, a giant metallic hour with three heads, larger than even Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound appeared on the field with a howl.

 **Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** LV9/EARTH/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK2800/** DEF2000

"Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound will attack Sniping Hazy Type-0!" the Obelisk Force declared. " _Ultimate Hound Pounce!"_

The hound pounced forward, slamming into Sniping Hazy, destroying it.

 **Security #2:** 1200 LP - 800 LP

"I activate Sniping Hazy's effect!" the Security said. "I can Special Summon the Synchro Materials from my Graveyard!"

From the Graveyard, a portal formed, both Vigilantes rising out of the Graveyard.

 **Vigilante Zeni** LV4/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ATK1600/ **DEF1200**

 **Vigilante Gata** LV3/EARTH/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK800/ **DEF800**

"Don't think you're okay now!" the Obelisk Force said with a smirk. "You're done for now! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card **De-Fusion**! With this, I return my Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound to the Extra Deck and bring back its materials!"

Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound vanished from the field, with both the mechanical hounds appearing onto the field with a series of howls.

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** LV7/EARTH/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK1800** /DEF1000

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** LV3/EARTH/Machine/Effect/ **ATK1000** /DEF1000

"Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound can attack monsters you control three times every Battle Phase!" the Obelisk Force said with a smirk. "So he'll take down both those monsters of yours with a _Triple Hound Pounce_!"

Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound leaped forward, and with two swipes of its claws, destroyed both Vigilantes.

"You put up a decent fight" the Obelisk Force admitted almost gleefully. "But it's all over for you! Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, finish him with _Hound Pounce_!"

The Security screamed out as the hound slashed him with its sharp, mechanical claws, ripping the front of his uniform as his LP dropped to 0, and a purple glow engulfed him.

 **Security #2:** 800 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER - Obelisk Force**

The final Security's card fell to the ground with a light "tink". The Obelisk Force bent down and picked up the card with a malicious smirk.

"Well, that was fun," the defeated Obelisk Force said, getting back to his feet. "Now…shall we continue?"

The other two invaders both nodded as they began to head up to the top of a building. Currently, there was some sort of commotion across the highways, with two duelists on Duel Runners dueling. One duelist was definitely winning, with a large mechanical dragon on his field roaring down at its opposition. The Obelisk Forces all activated their hang gliders and leaped off the building together.

* * *

 **AN:**

Anyway, that was it

 **That felt…generic**

To be fair, they ARE just generic cannon fodder

 _ **And no matter how OP, cannon fodder, is still fodder**_

 _BS, SECURITY SHOULD HAVE WON! YOU SEE IN 5DS, THERE WAS NO OBELISK FORCE AND THE SECURITY WAS KINDA COOLER AND-_

 _ **OMG, no one cares about your hard on for 5Ds**_

Regardless, thank you for reading!

 **Remember, if you have requests-**

 _ **Don't send them to us, since we're already buried under a pile of them**_

Don't listen to him. Although it might take a while, send a request. We'll probably maybe eventually get to it.

 _Well then…_

F **A** R _ **E**_ _W_ E **L** L


	5. Chapter 4 - Yuri vs Hotaru

**AN:**

Hey everyone, welcome back to….

 **YU-GI-OH DUELS!**

WHO!

 _ **WOULD!**_

 _WIIIIIIN!_

 **First we want to apologize for how long this took**

Thankfully school just released so hopefully we'll have more time now

 _Anyway….._

Today we have a request by ThePLOThand

 **That request is Hotaru from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC…**

Versus the one and only Yuri!

 _ **And per the requesters request, this will be the situation from Chapter 56 where they dueled**_

 _With that, please enjoy!_

* * *

Hotaru walked down the hall in his new uniform, smiling as everybody else cowered and backed away from him, making him smile and shrug. "C'moooooon. Doesn't anybody want a nice, friendly Duel? Don't any of you want to have some fun? Or get revenge? Pretty sure I carded a high-school sweetheart kinda guy yesterday."

"I'll take you up on that offer."

Everybody gasped, and Hotaru spun 180 on his heels to see Yuri standing behind him. "Oh…who are you?"

"I'm Yuri" he responded. "And you're quite…popular Duelist Reaper Hotaru"

"Oh, thank you." Hotaru smirked darkly

Yuri's eyes turned slitted. "Well? How about it?"

Hotaru gave his creepy smile. "I'd be glad to"

The two of them walked into the dining hall and shut the giant doors behind them.

Finally now having some privacy, Hotaru turned to Yuri and grinned again as he moved to one end of the hall, standing up onto the table, an action mimicked by the cabbage-haired boy

"Shall we get started then?" Yuri suggested as he activated his Duel Disk. "And since I'm such a gentleman, I'll allow you to make the first move."

"My, how kind of you." Hotaru deadpanned with a smirk, activating his own Duel Disk. "Let's get this on the road."

"Duel!" Both duelists exclaimed as they drew their starting hands for the duel

* * *

 **Hotaru:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **VS**

 **Yuri:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

* * *

"I'll begin by Normal Summoning **HorReaper FiguRobe**!" Hotaru exclaimed. A dark purple cape with red outlines appeared, the only thing that could be seen from the shadowed hood was a gleaming red eye.

 **HorReaper FiguRobe** LV3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ **ATK1200** /DEF600

"When FiguRobe is Normal Summoned successfully, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "HorReaper" monster from my hand or Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0" Hotaru explained. and "I'll Summon **HorReaper PhanTorch** from my Deck!"

A monster in a dark, tattered cloak with frayed arms and a lowered hood with a slumped position, carrying a medieval torch with a dark purple flame.

 **HorReaper PhanTorch** LV3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK1300/ **DEF** **9** **00**

 **HorReaper PhanTorch:** ATK 1300, **DEF 900** \- ATK 0, **DEF 0**

"Quite a lovely Deck you have." Yuri complimented, observing PhanTorch and FiguRobe with a slight smile on his face.

"Now I activate the Spell Card **Horrible Fusion** to fuse PhanTorch and FiguRobe!" Hotaru continued. "Cloaked figure of deceit, burn in the fire of death and reveal the disgusting creature of immortality and sadistic pleasure! Fusion Summon! Behold! Level 4! **HorReaper CrimiNail**!"

The monster that emerged seemed to have a body made of black and white bandages wrapped tightly around its skinny frame, most being moldy, and some peeling away to reveal nothing but a skeletal ribcage for its chest. Its right arm seemed to cut off at the elbow, and was replaced by a long black pickaxe covered in scars, whilst its left arm just fell limply, impaled by multiple needles. Its legs bent so that the monster was constantly hunched over, as rusty shackles bound its ankles together, and a greying chain connected an iron sphere with a grinning face on it to its legs. It wore a black metal choker with spikes around its neck, with a red hot flame emanating from the end of each spike, whilst its head was an iron mask with screws twisting into it at the chin and head, with two horns protruding from it, though the left one was bent and mangled.

 **HorReaper CrimiNail** LV4/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK1800** /DEF400

"Now I activate CrimiNail's effect." Hotaru grinned. "By banishing a HorReaper from the Graveyard, I can inflict 800 damage to you! I banish PhanTorch from my Graveyard! _Nail Scream!"_

CrimiNail moaned as nails materialized around it, before flying at Yuri.

"Furthermore, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card **Dark Suffering** , which will double that effect damage!" The Spell showed shadows of men, women and children screaming in pain as darkness overcame them. The nails were engulfed by a dark aura as they multiplied again, doubling their amount. Yuri raised his arm to block the nails, drawing blood in the process

 **Yuri:** 4000 LP - 2400 LP

"Also, when PhanTorch is banished from my Graveyard because of a "HorReaper" monster's effect, I can inflict 600 more damage to you." The Graveyard portal opened up to reveal PhanTorch, who threw a purple fireball at Yuri. The fire hit Yuri in the shoulder, who calmly patted it out

 **Yuri:** 2400 LP - 1800 LP

"Then I'll Set a card facedown and end my turn." Hotaru said, placing down a facedown card onto his field. "Your move."

"Gladly!" Yuri grinned, calmly inspecting the blood on his arm. "My turn! I draw!"

 **Yuri:** 1800 LP, Hand 6

 **Hotaru:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

"I'll begin by Normal Summoning **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio**." Yuri said. The plant-like scorpion appeared on the field sporting an eerie grin on its face.

 **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio** LV4/DARK/Plant/Effect/ **ATK1200** /DEF800

"Now, by sending a "Predaplant" from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Predaplant" from my Deck." Yuri explained. "I send **Predaplant Cordyceps** to the Graveyard to Special Summon **Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra** from my Deck!"

Yuri slipped a card from his hand into his Graveyard as, in front of him, a plant-like snake monster appeared.

 **Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra** LV3/DARK/Plant/Effect/ATK1000/ **DEF1500**

"When Darlingtonia Cobra is Special Summoned, I can add 1 " **Polymerization"** from my Deck to my hand." Yuri continued, doing so as he plucked the card from his Deck and showed it to Hotaru. "Now I activate the Spell Card **Violet Flash**!"

Yurislammed down the Spell Card on his Duel Disk, causing a bright purple glow to flare up around him.

"With this card, you cannot respond to my Fusion Summons this turn, and when I do Fusion Summon I can draw a card." Yuri stated. "And I'll do just that by activating Polymerization!"

Yuri activated the trademark Fusion Spell with a flick of his wrist as the swirling vortex appeared right before him.

"I fuse Orphys Scorpio and Darlingtonia Cobra!" Yuri exclaimed as the two monsters turned into dark purple energy and flew into the portal, swirling together to form a larger being.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance!" Yuri chanted "Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon**!"

Emerging from the portal, Yuri's ace made itself known with a load roar. The large purple dragon snarled, its many mouths snapping as its eyes blinked hungrily for destruction.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** LV8/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK2800** /DEF2000

"So this is your ace monster?" Hotaru asked curiously, before smiling. "I like it"

"Thank you." Yuri said sincerely, before continuing. "Since I Fusion Summoned, Violet Flash let's me draw a card."

Yuri did so, accompanied by a flash of violet light from the card.

"Furthermore, since I only used monsters on the field as Fusion Materials, I can activate Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's first effect!" Yuri exclaimed. "It gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all your Special Summoned monsters until the End Phase. _Toxic Drain!"_

Starving Venom roared as it glowed, with purple energy seeping out of CrimiNail and into it, boosting its power.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** 2800 ATK - 4600 ATK

"Now battle!" Yuri said with a sadistic grin. "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon will attack HorReaper CrimiNail! _Venom Fang!"_

Starving Venom roared, energy shooting from its wings and forming into a spiderweb pattern, with glowing energy spheres in each hole. With one snarl, Starving Venom shot out the energy at once, forming an energy beam that obliterated CrimiNail in a cloud of smoke

"I activate my facedown card!" Hotaru countered. "The Continuous Trap Card **Horrible Box**!"

The smoke was sucked forward, into a box with sharp teeth, and eyes all over it as black flames burned at its side. Once the smoke all entered the box, the top shut.

"Since I would take 3000 or less damage, this card reduces it to 0." Hotaru explained, digging around in his back pocket. "Then if, it's destroyed, you take that amount of damage. In this case, 2800."

Hotaru finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a bar of chocolate and took a big bite of it, savoring the flavor. Yuri looked at the bar and frowned.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn." Yuri finished, the facedown card appearing in front of him.

"Ooh, it's my turn then!" Hotaru exclaimed excitedly. "I draw!"

 **Hotaru:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

 **Yuri:** 1800 LP, Hand 3

"Now I Normal Summon **HorReaper SpecTome**!" Hotaru said. The monster had a long, ghostly tail, and a skeletal upper half which looked like it was taken out of a junkyard randomly. Its ribs were either far too big, too small or broken, its arms were too long, many of its fingers were broken, its skull was filled with sharp, human and broken teeth, and it had a ghostly blue fire blazing out of its left socket and mouth, whilst its right socket had a small blue fire in comparison. A black book with purple mystic runes engraved on it constantly floated in front of it. It was absolutely disgusting. Yuri loved it.

 **HorReaper SpecTome** LV3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ **ATK1100/** DEF500

"When SpecTome is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "HorReaper" from my Graveyard with its ATK and DEF reduced to 0." Hotaru explained. "I'll bring back HorReaper FiguRobe."

SpecTome opened its book and created a hex seal on the ground. FiguRobe clawed its way back out of the ground like a zombie, before standing up at full height.

 **HorReaper FiguRobe** LV3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK1200/ **DEF600**

 **HorReaper FiguRobe:** 1200 ATK, **600 DEF** \- 0 ATK, **0 DEF**

"Now I activate the effect of Horrible Fusion from the Graveyard." Hotaru continued. "I banish it to Fusion Summon with monsters on my field. I fuse FiguRobe and SpecTome."

The portal appeared on the field, with FiguRobe and SpecTome swirling together into it.

"Cloaked figure of deceit, be enchanted by the carrier of forbidden knowledge!" Hotaru chanted "Merge and form the disgraced maiden with blackened heart, constricted by piercing steel! Fusion Summon! Behold! Level 5! **HorReaper WidoWire**!"

Pained sobbing could be heard as a figure rose out of the shadows. Her skin was grey, and she had long, tangled black hair that was held together by thorns with bloody rose petals scattered among it. Her eyes were covered by a black metal eye cover with scratches all across it, whilst sharp red lines scratched down her face from where her eyes should be like pained tears. She wore a long black gown, which was torn at the waist as three black spikes emerged from the left side of her hip. The gown flowed behind her like a crooked shadow, as at her torso a purple spiderweb design spread out from the chest, which was pushed out by her assets, above which was a black choker with a red jewel inside, which was cracked and broken. Her left arm fell weakly at her side, a thin black fishnet veil covering the scars on her grey sin. Her right arm however, was a mess of tattered brown, gray and purple cloth all twisted together, the end of which had five rusty, misshapen daggers as fingers. But the most obvious thing about her, was that she was completely covered in barbed wire, binding her and piercing her skin, as the two ends curved gracefully around either side of her and curled up at the ends.

 **HorReaper WidoWire** LV5/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK1600** /DEF1000

"You have so many nice monsters." Yuri complimented with grin. Hotaru responded with an equally big smile of his own.

"Thank you. Now I use WidoWire's effect! By banishing a "HorReaper" monster from my Graveyard, I can reduce the ATK of a monster you control to 0 until the End Phase! I banish SpecTome and target Starving Venom!"

WidoWire's barbed wire glowed purple as the ends uncurled and extended out, binding the dragon in wires and making its ATK fall to 0.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon:** 2800 ATK - 0 ATK

"Additionally, I send Horrible Box to the Graveyard to give WidoWire ATK equal to half the negated damage." Hotaru continued. "Since the damage was 2800, WidoWire gains 1400 ATK until the End Phase."

 **HorReaper WidoWire:** 1600 ATK - 3000 ATK

"Now HorReaper WidoWire will attack Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Hotaru exclaimed. " _Pained Ballad!"_

WidoWire cried out in sorrow as its wires extended towards the dragon.

"Predictable." Yuri stated with a small yawn. "I activate my facedown card **Dark Seed Planter**. This makes it so when your DARK monster attacks my DARK monster, I can negate that attack."

Yuri's Trap Card flipped face-up, showing multiple seeds shrouded in darkness. WidoWire was surrounded by the same dark aura, stopping her attack.

"Tch." Hotaru hissed. "That's kinda annoying. Very well. I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn then!" Yuri declared in a sing-songy voice. "Draw!"

 **Yuri:** 1800 LP, Hand 4

 **Hotaru:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

"First I Normal Summon **Predaplant Flytrap**!" Yuri exclaimed, summoning the Venus flytrap-like monster to the field. The monster had a mouth-like head and its body was made of thin vines with two of the vines ending in hand-like shapes and the others resembling roots.

 **Predaplant Flytrap** LV2/DARK/Plant/Effect/ **ATK400** /DEF800

"I activate Flytrap's effect now." Yuri continued. "I can place a Predator Counter onto a monster you control. Of course, I choose WidoWire."

Flytrap's mouth opened incredibly wide before shooting out a green head-like object, with sharp teeth and spikes along it, as well as glowing orange eyes. The object shot out, before latching onto WidoWire with its teeth which didn't seem to bother the woman.

"If a monster has a Predator Counter, its Level becomes 1." Yuri explained as WidoWire's Level dropped

 **HorReaper WidoWire:** LV5 - LV1

"Oh?" Hotaru muttered in slight surprise at the changing of WidoWire's Level.

"Now Flytrap will attack WidoWire!" Yuri declared. "And when Flytrap battles a monster of equal or lower Level it can destroy it before Damage Calculation! _Predator Chomp_!"

Flytrap's mouth opened incredibly wide before chomping down, devouring WidoWire entirely, before swallowing. Hotaru showed no sign of shock as he interrupted Yuri.

"I activate my facedown card!" Hotaru exclaimed. " **Horrible Betrayal**! When a "HorReaper" Fusion Monster gets destroyed, I send a "HorReaper" monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard to return that destroyed monster to my Extra Deck."

The card showed a red shadowed figure being stabbed from behind by a black shadowed figure, as a dark blue shadowed figure was about to devour them both. Hotaru quickly exchanged the cards.

"I send **HorReaper ManiAxe** to the Graveyard." Hotaru said, before pulling out his Extra Deck. "And now I can Summon a Level 5 or lower "HorReaper" from my Extra Deck!"

Hotaru fanned through his Extra Deck, making a very dramatic thinking face as he tapped his chin.

"Let's see…." He murmured. "Eenie, meanie, this one!"

Hotaru grabbed the card and placed it onto his Duel Disk. A giant, bulky, grey-skinned monster appeared with horrible stitches and scars all over its body, with black claws for both finger and toenails. A giant black and red katana case was strapped to its back, and the only thing it wore was tattered red shorts, whilst its facial features were stern and hard, and it had two giant spiked teeth rising up out of its jaw, like a demon

 **HorReaper BeserKatana** LV5/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK1900** /DEF1700

"Very impressive," Yuri said with a yawn. "Except Starving Venom is still stronger. Starving Venom will attack BeserKatana! _Venom Fang_!"

Starving Venom roared, launching the beam of energy at BeserKatana which was obliterated in a cloud of smoke. Hotaru winced as his LP took a hit.

 **Hotaru:** 4000 LP - 3100 LP

"Then I'll set a card facedown and end my turn," Yuri ended, placing the facedown card onto his field. "Your move!"

Hotaru finished off his chocolate bar, wiped his mouth off and crumpled his wrapper into his pocket.

"My turn!" Hotaru exclaimed. "I draw!"

 **Hotaru:** 3100 LP, Hand 2

 **Yuri:** 1800 LP, Hand 2

"I'll activate this Spell Card!" Hotaru said. " **Different Dimension Fusion**!"

In front of Hotaru, the Spell appeared, showing D.D. Warrior and D.D. Warrior Lady emerging from the different dimension, only to be fused together straight afterwards.

"By paying half my Life Points, I shuffle up to three of my banished monsters into my Deck," Hotaru explained. "Then I can use them to Fusion Summon! I choose to return PhanTorch and SpecTome!"

 **Hotaru:** 3100 LP - 1550 LP

"Hideous deformed souls, become the form that pierces all nightmares!" Hotaru chanted "Brings forth all insanities! And weaves all fear in the minds of mortals! Let your screech pierce the heavens and blacken the clear skies as your hellish from descends! Fusion Summon! Descend! Level 7! **Yavix the Disgraced Nightmare**!"

A black shadowy form rose up, as two dark pink, compound eyes flashed out through the darkness that obscured its form, alongside four other eyes, which were comprised of rainbow colored lines. Quickly, the monster's arm slashed through the darkness, revealing its eyes were actually patterns on two gigantic, black, blade insect wings with multicolored veins pulsing to their irises. These wings were attached to the back of the giant, pulsating body, mainly dark pink in color, as a black-shell-like armor seemed to cover its shoulders, the edges shooting out into giant spikes. Its torso glowed a blood red as crimson gems were embedded in its dark pink chest, with black veins spreading out from then along its body. Its arms were skinny, as a pale blue line shot down the side of each of them as black spikes shot out of the elbows, and on its hands were black armored claws. It had no legs to speak of, but instead had two sets of curving blood red scythes below its waist as it hovered in the air, whilst a very long tail extended out behind it, on the end of which hung a giant black stinger, which seemed to have curled up fangs underneath it. At its head were two smaller, yet just as sharp mandibles with spikes jutting outward from them, as a pair of red insectoid eyes opened on each side of its head, and on top of its head, a giant, multicolored slitted eye, the same as the ones on its wings, also opened up.

 **Yavix the Disgraced Nightmare** LV7/DARK/Insect/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK2700** **/** DEF1800

"It's…beautiful.." Yuri admired with a smile.

"Now Yavix's effect activates!" Hotaru exclaimed with a wicked grin. "When it's Fusion Summoned, I can equip a monster you control to it! I choose Starving Venom!"

Yavix's tail shot out towards Starving Venom. Yuri just shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"I can't believe you'd think I'd give up my dragon so easily…" Yuri scolded. "I activate my facedown card! **Super Polymerization**!"

For the first time, Hotaru showed a fragment of shock.

" _Super_ Polymerization?" He asked. "What makes that so "Super", I wonder."

"By discarding a card, I can Fusion Summon using monsters on the field." Yuri explained. "And you can't activate any cards to stop this!"

Yuri slipped a card from his hand into the Graveyard before extending his hand.

"I fuse Flytrap and Starving Venom!" He exclaimed as both monsters fused together in a vortex of energy, this one spinning even faster than usual with lightning crackling around it.

"Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs!" Yuri chanted. "Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! **Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon**!"

On the field, a dragon resembling Starving Venom appeared, this one's main body being light green colored. Its arms, legs and chest area were all a deep purple color, with orange and yellow eyes located on them. The dragon also had purple dots along its tail. On its shoulders, the monster had sharp shoulder attachments, which turned into wings of energy at the back.

 **Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon** LV10/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK3300/** DEF2500

"So this is your real ace, huh?" Hotaru observed. "Well, since Starving Venom is gone, my effect is null and void. I'll just end my turn then."

"Then I'll go," Yuri said. "Draw!"

 **Yuri:** 1800 LP, Hand 2

 **Hotaru:** 1550 LP, Hand 1

"I activate Greedy Venom's effect," Yuri immediately said. "I reduce Yavix's ATK to 0 and negate its effects until the End Phase! _Greed Vine_!"

Greedy Venom snarled as it shot out a vine which lashed around Yavix's body and drained it of its energy.

 **Yavix the Disgraced Nightmare:** 2700 ATK - 0 ATK

"Now battle, battle, battle!" Yuri declared excitedly with a big grin. "Greedy Venom, attack Yavix! _Greedy Fang!"_

Greedy Venom let out another guttural roar before its wings shot out, forming a huge energy wave that is blasted at Yavix. The insect monster raised its arms to defend, but was disintegrated nearly instantly, with the beam headed straight for Hotaru. Hotaru just calmly smiled as he revealed the card in his hand.

"I activate the effect of **HorReaper ShaMask** in my hand," Hotaru explained, holding up the card. In front of him, a mask appeared. It was mainly pure black in cold with an egg shape, but had two dark purple curving horns on either side of it, with a crimson red fireball burning on the ends of each one. Its eye sockets were set into a mean expression, whilst its mouth curled down into a snarl with yellow teeth and very sharp pointed canines. Blood red tribal flame paint covered the eyes, chin and forehead, whilst at the top a plume of dark purple hair rose up, which had a burning fire on the end of it, like a torch, whilst hanging just below its body around a invisible neck was a bead necklace made of small skulls, whilst the three most prominent ones on the front were, from left to right, a green eye, a red diamond, and a purple smoke-filled orb. The mask opened its mouth wide and completely devoured the energy beam whole. "By discarding it, I can negate battle or effect damage."

"Hmph," Yuri observed, the large grin on his face, fading to a much smaller one. "I'll end my turn then."

"My move then," Hotaru said with a grin of his own. "I draw!"

 **Hotaru:** 1550 LP, Hand 1

 **Yuri:** 1800 LP, Hand 2

Hotaru's eyes widened as did his grin as he looked at the card he had drawn.

"I activate-" he began to say.

"Wait a minute." Yuri calmly interrupted. "If I'm correct, that card'll probably help you turn this duel around for you, right?"

A bit unsure where he was exactly going with his thought, Hotaru nodded. Yuri smiled.

"I thought so," he said, looking rather relived. "You seem like a great guy."

"Aw, you think so?" Hotaru asked with a coy smile. "Same back at you."

"It seems we've got a lot in common," Yuri observed. "So then why not just call this duel off? I think we'd have much more fun just talking it out than dueling."

"That's a brilliant idea," Hotaru agreed, climbing down from the table. "Chocolate?"

"Ooh, thank you."

Yuri accepted the piece of chocolate with a smile and ate it. Just then, the doors of the dining hall burst open, with a small crowd of students peering in with absolutely astounded expressions on their faces.

"…Wh-What's going on?" One of the students asked

"That's very rude, baring in on people." Hotaru chided

"We thought you were Dueling!" Another cried

"We were." Yuri said, "but then we realized how much we have in common, and we called it off."

"He sure is a great one for conversation," Hotaru said, causing them both to laugh. The two boys continued to laugh their heads off as the students all looked on in horror, shock and in grim fear.

* * *

 **AN:**

Once again, we're soooo sorry for the wait on this chapter

 **Hopefully it'll never take this long again.**

Anyway, this chapter was pretty fun to write

 _ **Helps that Hotaru and Yuri both have such…colorful personalities**_

 _And HorReapers are fun to write!_

Thanks to OPFan37 for both letting us use Hotaru and his Deck, as well as creating this fine story in the first place

 **If you're interested and somehow haven't found their work yet, check out** **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC**

It's really good, we swear

 _And if you're not a fan of Arc-V, they also have_ _Yu-Gi-Oh Cross-VRAINS_ _which is still ongoing, and quite amazing so far._

 _ **Anyway, if you have any requests for duels don't give them to us since we don't care and we hate you all**_

He's just kidding around

 **We'd be glad to do any requests you have…one day**

Maybe

Anyway….

F **A** R _ **E**_ _W_ E **L** L


	6. Chapter 5 - Yugo vs Leiko

**AN:**

Hey everyone, welcome back to….

 **YU-GI-OH DUELS!**

WHO!

 _ **WOULD!**_

 _WIIIIIIN!_

Because we forgot last time, here's the list of Hotaru's cards

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **HorReaper FiguRobe** , Level 3, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1200 DEF: 600. When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower HorReaper monster from your hand or Deck, with its ATK and DEF reduced to 0.

 **HorReaper PhanTorch** , Level 3, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1300 DEF: 900. When this card is banished from your Graveyard via the effect of a 'HorReaper' monster, inflict 600 damage to your opponent.

 **Horrible Fusion** : Normal Spell. Fusion Summon 1 HorReaper Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. You can banish this card from the Graveyard to Fusion Summon 1 HorReaper Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters on your side of the field as Fusion Materials.

 **HorReaper CrimiNail** , Level 4, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1800 DEF: 400. 2 'HorReaper' monsters. Once per turn, you can banish 1 'HorReaper' monster from your Graveyard to inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

 **Horrible Box** : Continuous Trap. If you would take 3000 or less damage, reduce that damage to 0. If this card is destroyed, inflict the damage reduced by this cards effect to your opponent as effect damage. You can send this face up card to the Graveyard to target a 'HorReaper' monster you control, and increase its ATK by half the amount of damage reduced by this cards effect, until the End Phase.

 **HorReaper SpecTome** , Level 3, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1100 DEF: 500. When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower HorReaper monster from your Graveyard, with its ATK and DEF reduced to 0.

 **HorReaper WidoWire** , Level 5, DARK, Fiend, ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000. 2 'HorReaper' Monsters. Once per turn, you can banish 1 'HorReaper' monster from your Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0 until the End Phase. When this card battles an opponents monster, neither monster can be destroyed by that battle.

 **Horrible Betrayal** : Normal Trap. When a 'HorReaper' Fusion monster you control is destroyed, send 1 'HorReaper' monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard to add the destroyed monster to your Extra Deck, then Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower 'HorReaper' monster from your Extra Deck.

 **HorReaper ManiAxe** , Level 6, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 2100 DEF: 800. 2 'HorReaper' monsters. Once per turn, you can banish 1 'HorReaper' monster from your Graveyard, all 'HorReaper' monsters you currently control gain 200 ATK. Also, they are unaffected by your opponents card effects until the End Phase.

 **HorReaper BeserKatana** , Level 5, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1900 DEF: 1700. 2 HorReaper Monsters. When this card destroys an opponents monster by battle, you can banish 1 HorReaper monster from your Graveyard to have this card attack once again in a row.

 **Different Dimension Fusion** : Normal Spell. Pay half your LP. Shuffle up to 3 of your banished monsters into your Deck, then Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck listing those monsters as Fusion Material (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon)

 **Yavix the Disgraced Nightmare** , Level 7, Insect, DARK, ATK: 2700 DEF: 1800. 2 DARK Monsters. When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls, equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the monster equipped to its by its effect. If a card or effect is activated, you can send the monster equipped to this card to the Graveyard to negate that card or effects activation, and destroy it.

 **HorReaper ShaMask** , Level 1, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 0 DEF: 0. When you would take Battle or Effect Damage, you can discard this card from your hand to reduce that damage to 0.

* * *

Again, big thanks to OPFan for letting us use Hotaru

 **And speaking of OPFan…**

 _Segways!_

Today we have a request from OPFan37!

 _ **And what is it you're probably not asking?**_

 _It's mah main man Yugo…_

Versus the one and only Leiko, from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC!

 _ **Feels like a bit of deja vu….**_

Also, due to Leiko's…er, nature, there will be some…mild cursing

" _ **Mild"?**_

Fine, EXTREME cursing

 **As always, we apologize for any OOC moments from the OC characters.**

We try our best, but we can never write them as well as the original creators, so go check out OPFan's story Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC.

It's a really good story, trust us

 **Anyway, without further ado…**

 _On with the show!_

* * *

It was a clear, nice day in the Synchro Dimension. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like this, kids should be-

"FUUUUUCK YEAH!"

…not doing that.

Regardless of what he should be doing, the soul of Elliot Kirek and the Synchro counterpart of Elliot Reid was cruising down the highways of the Synchro Dimension at high speeds. His Duel Runner was primarily green in color and seemed to have a sparrow motif, with a sharp and sleek design, two diamond shaped blades jutting out from either side, an arrow shaped head, and a "V" shaped back. The Duel Disk attached to it was circular and orange in color, whilst the yellow energy blade shot out to the upper right whilst a smaller blade shot out to the upper left, making a tick mark.

The rider himself was wearing a full body riding suit, electric green in color, with sharp orange stripes along the arms, with matching globes, boots and a green helmet with a white visor that spiked down to just above his nose. He sped down the highway for a little, before swerving rather recklessly and coming to a stop at an intersection.

The rider removed his helmet, revealing his messy orange and green hair and gray eyes. He smiled as he overlooked the now much more united Synchro Dimension. It had been a few months since he and his counterparts had been revived by Elliot Reid's D.E. and the Synchro Dimension had made leaps and bounds in rebuilding their society with equality between the Tops and Commons in mind. The Tops and Commons titles themselves had been dissolved months ago, and the society was well on its way to total equality.

"Yo, Li!"

Leiko's thoughts were interrupted as his fellow Synchro user pulled up on his white Duel Runner. It seemed to have a hornet motif, adorned with several sharp gold and white elements with black stripes. The Duel Disk on the front had a double blade, which formed into an arrow, with a green blade.

The rider was wearing a suit very similar to Leiko's, only white with red, blue and yellow stripes on it that met in the center and formed several thicker stripes. He also wore a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, white, red, and gray boots and a white helmet with a similar visor that stopped at his nose.

The rider removed his helmet as well, freeing his spiky yellow and blue hair from the confines of the headwear and showing his green-blue eyes. He gave Leiko a thumbs up and a grin.

"How've ya been bud?" Yugo asked leaning forward on his Duel Runner to pat Leiko on the shoulder. Leiko let out a sigh. Yugo raised an eyebrow. "Bad?"

"Not…bad," Leiko said awkwardly. "Just got in a pretty fucking stupid fight with uh…ya know…"

"Ayu?" Yugo guessed with a knowing smirk. Leiko let out a small humorless laugh.

"Just headed out to clear my head, get some fresh air," Leiko continued, rubbing the back of his head. Yugo frowned for a moment before grinning.

"You know what'll cheer you up?" Yugo exclaimed, startling Leiko slightly. "Let's have a Riding Duel!"

"A Riding Duel?" Leiko asked, sounding a bit skeptical. Yugo cocked an eyebrow

"Come on, you said you wanted to get your mind off it, right?" Leiko nodded. Yugo grinned. "Then let's have a duel! It'll be fun, and I can add a win to my record."

Yugo's last sentence caught Leiko's attention.

"YOUR record?" Leiko asked with a smug smile. "Get real scrub!"

Yugo grinned

"That's the spirit!"

The two Synchro Duelists jammed their helmets back on and revved their engines as they lined up.

"There," Yugo said, pointing at the bend ahead of the two. "Whoever, rounds that bend first goes first. Ready?"

Leiko lowered his visor

"Born."

"GO!" Yugo exclaimed.

* * *

 **Yugo:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **VS**

 **Leiko:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

* * *

Both duelists gunned their engines, their Duel Runners both shooting off at extremely high speeds. The two were neck and neck as they raced up the stretch until Yugo, feeling a bit reckless, spun his D-Wheel, drifting around the corner and passing Leiko.

"All right!" Yugo exclaimed. "My turn!"

The two duelists zoomed along the highway as Yugo began his turn.

"I'll start with **Speedroid Scratch**!" Yugo exclaimed. "I send a "Speedroid" monster from my hand to the Graveyard, then I can add a different "Speedroid" monster from my Deck to my hand. I add **Speedroid Bamboo Horse** and Normal Summon it!"

Yugo slipped a card from his hand into the Graveyard before plucking a different card from his Deck and placing it onto his Duel Disk. In front of him, a monster resembling a mechanical horse appeared. The horse was a light tan color with a pale green mane and several golden bands on its front with red gems on it. The monster had a pair of blue stilts beneath it, and burning blue flames behind it.

 **Speedroid Bamboo Horse** LV4/WIND/Machine/Effect/ **ATK1100** /DEF1100

"Now Bamboo Horse's effect lets me-"

"Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Speedroid from your hand." Leiko finished, almost sounding bored. "Come on Yugo, I know all this stuff! Next, you'll bring out a Tuner and Synchro Summon, probably for Kendama or some shit, burn me, then set a card and pass. Well? Did I get it wrong?"

Although slightly miffed at Leiko's interuption, Yugo continued his turn.

"As I was saying, I'll use Bamboo Horse's effect to bring out Red-Eyed Dice," Yugo said. Double Yoyo hurled its wheels into a portal that formed before pulling out a cube-shaped dice-like monster with an eye on the front and six orbs circling around it.

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice** LV1/WIND/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK100/ **DEF100**

"Now Red-Eyed Dice's effect activates!" Yugo exclaimed. "I can choose another Speedroid I control, and that monster's Level can become anything from 1 to 6! I choose to make Bamboo Horse Level 5!"

Red-Eyed Dice rolled on its side for a few seconds before landing on the side with 5 markings. Bamboo Horse flashed as its Level changed.

 **Speedroid Double Yoyo:** LV4 - LV 5

"Now I tune Bamboo Horse with Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo said, Red-Eyed Dice transforming into a green ring and Bamboo Horse five glowing spheres.

 _"Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6!_ _ **Hi-Speedroid Kendama**_ _!_ _"_

Appearing in front of Yugo was a monster that resembled a giant blue sword. The monster also slightly resembled the kendama toy, with the blade as the long handle and the cross guard functioning as the cups that held the ball

 **Hi-Speedroid Kendama** LV6/WIND/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK2200** /DEF1600

"Boom beatch!" Leiko exclaimed. "I called it! Yugo, you owe me a soda or something!"

"I activate Kendama's effect!" Yugo continued, ignoring Leiko's exclamation. "I banish Bamboo Horse from my Graveyard to inflict 500 damage to you! Take this! _Spark Shot!"_

The tip of Kendama's sword glowed before blasting a tiny electric pulse at Leiko who winced slightly as it hit him, causing his Duel Runner to wobble slightly.

 **Leiko:** 4000 LP - 3500 LP

"Pff, that was nothing!" Leiko bragged, quickly regaining control of his Duel Runner and smirking at Yugo. "That all you got?"

"You'll see!" Yugo shot back with an equally large grin. "I'll end my turn."

"My move then!" Leiko exclaimed, pulling his Duel Runner up slightly ahead of Yugo. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Leiko:** 3500 LP, Hand 6

 **Yugo:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

* * *

"I'll start by summoning **Psybernetic Hacker**!" Leiko exclaimed, placing the card down onto his Duel Disk. Beside him, a portal formed and two black bulky arms with blocky fingers flew out, with electric green lines and gems for emphasis, quickly followed by a black and green fleur-de-lis shaped body and head, the components floating together without the need for limbs

 **Psybernetic Hacker** LV4/DARK/Psychic/Effect/ **ATK1400** /DEF1200

"Now I activate Hacker's effect!" Leiko exclaimed, extending his arm. Hacker's fingers suddenly detached and shot up, connect to the arms by green wires. "I can reduce its Level by 2 to-"

"Special Summon another "Psybernetic" monster from your hand." Yugo finished, imitating Leiko's bored tone from earlier. "Probably Programmer to Synchro Summon PSU. Then you'll attack over Kendama and burn me with its effect. Well?"

"Guess we know each other's Decks a bit too well, huh?" Leiko remarked with a cheeky grin and a laugh. "Well, I'll use Hacker's effect to summon **Psybernetic Programmer**!"

The symbol on Hacker's side dropped from 4 gems to 2 as its fingers plugged into the air itself and hacked the Duel Disk system, creating a portal out of which came a crystal shaped silver body with three equal sized green diamonds floating around it.

 **Psybernetic Hacker:** LV4 - LV 2

 **Psybernetic Programmer** LV3/LIGHT/Psychic/Tuner/Effect/ATK1000/ **DEF1000**

"Now let's go!" Leiko exclaimed, revving his Duel Runner and zooming forwards. "I'm gonna tune my Level 2 Hacker with Level 3 Programmer!"

Programmer's diamonds transformed into green spinning rings that shot into the air, as Hacker transformed into two spheres of green energy that shot through the rings.

 **2 + 3 = 5**

" _Great psychic being, come forth and smash this bastard's face into his own ass! Synchro Summon! Get out here! Level 5!_ _ **Psybernetic PSU**_ _!"_

The monster that appeared was vaguely humanoid, with different sized crimson floating diamonds serving as a torso and legs with a helmet for a head, whilst its arms looked like giant electric tasers with green electricity crackling between them.

 **Psybernetic PSU** LV5/LIGHT/Psychic/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK2400** /DEF1600

"Looks now you owe _me_ a soda, huh Li?" Yugo snarked at Leiko with a grin of his own.

"Now I use PSU's effect!" Leiko exclaimed, pointing at Yugo. "As you know, with it, I reduce PSU's Level by the Level of a "Psybernetic" monster in my Grave, then you take damage equal to that guy's ATK! I choose Hacker to reduce PSU's Level by 4 and burn you for 1400! Take this scrub! _Power Shock!_ "

PSU's display dropped to just 1, as it fired green electricity from its tasers at Yugo, which hit him in the side, causing him to rock out of control for a few moments.

 **Psybernetic PSU:** LV5 - LV1

 **Yugo:** 4000 LP - 2600 LP

"Guess that's payback for Kendama, huh?" Yugo guessed, regaining control of his Duel Runner.

"Now let's go PSU!" Leiko exclaimed, pumping his fist. "Take out Kendama!"

PSU charged forward, plunging its tasers into Kendama, electrocuting it at the same time, before destroying the blade monster in a blast of energy.

 **Yugo:** 2600 LP - 2400 LP

"Now I'll set a card and end my turn off." Leiko finished, placing the facedown card onto the field. "See Yugo? _That's_ how ya do it!"

"We'll see…" Yugo muttered to himself. "My turn! I draw!"

* * *

 **Yugo:** 2400 LP, Hand 3

 **Leiko:** 3500 LP, Hand 3

* * *

"Since I control no monsters, I'll begin by Special Summoning **Speedroid Terortop** through its own effect." Yugo began, slamming the card onto his Duel Disk. Beside him, a red spinning top appeared, with yellow spikes on its top and bottom. On the front of the top, it also had a pair of silver and gold pincers. As the monster zoomed out, 12 more identical copies of itself appeared behind it, with the exception of them not having the same pincers as the first. The tops all arranged themselves into a curving serpentine formation beside Yugo.

 **Speedroid Terrortop** LV3/WIND/Machine/Effect/ATK1200/ **DEF600**

"Now I'll activate the Spell Card **Speed Recovery**!" Yugo exclaimed, the card appearing beside him. The Spell showed a picture of Kendama zooming through the air at high speeds "It lets me Special Summon a "Speedroid" Tuner from my Graveyard! I revive Red-Eyed Dice!"

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice** LV1/WIND/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK100/ **DEF100**

"Red-Eyed Dice's effect when Special Summoned!" Yugo reminded as Red-Eyed Dice rolled itself. "I change Terrortop to Level 4!"

"Hey, Level changing's my thing!" Leiko complained with a roll of his eyes as Red-Eyed Dice landed on the side of 4, causing Terrortop to be enveloped in a glow.

 **Speedroid Terrortop:** LV3 - LV4

"Now let's go!" Yugo exclaimed excitedly thrusting his fist forward as he put on a burst of speed, darting ahead of Leiko. "I tune Level 4 Speedroid Terrortop with Level 1 Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!"

Red-Eyed Dice shot out two of the orbs orbiting it, which transformed into glowing green Synchro rings, which Terrortop flew through, turning into three green orbs of energy.

 **4 + 1 = 5**

 _"Lively soul of swordplay! Use your blade to pierce all enemies! Synchro Summon!_ _Come, Level 5!_ _ **Hi-Speedroid Chanbara**_ _!_ _"_

Appearing beside Yugo, the monster resembled a sword, similar to Kendama. However, in this case, the sword blade itself was curved and the handle was short, giving it a more dagger-like appearance. The handle and guard were both golden, while the blade itself was dark red on the top and silver on the bottom. At the bottom of the blade, a bug-like creature sat embedded into the hilt, with arms that resembled swords.

 **Hi-Speedroid Chanbara** LV5/WIND/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK2000** /DEF1000

"Ha, after all that trouble your monster can't even touch my PSU!" Leiko taunted, sticking out his tongue. "Even with its effect, it'll only have 2100 ATK!"

"We'll see!" Yugo shot back, holding out a card in his hand. "When a monster is Special Summoned to my field, I can Special Summon **Speedroid Rubberband Plane** from my hand!"

From a portal that formed beside Yugo, a toy rubberband plane flew out. The plane itself was mostly red, with yellow on the top of the middle and on the end of the wings. On each wing, the monster had what resembled a claw, which was mostly red with yellow at the front, and had three claws on each one, with a zigzag pattern on the top of the claws. The main body of the plane had a face on it, with an eye on either side and a sneer on it, and the very front had a thin spike. The plane was kept aloft by the propeller on the back, attached with a purple rubber band.

 **Speedroid Rubberband Plane** LV5/WIND/Machine/Effect/ **ATK1800** /DEF0

"Rubberband Plane's effect!" Yugo exclaimed, pointing at PSU. "When it's Special Summoned, a monster on the field loses 600 ATK! I choose PSU!"

Rubberband Plane turned, pointing itself at PSU, firing small energy bolts from its spike. PSU, groaned as its ATK dropped.

 **Psybernetic PSU:** 2400 ATK - 1800 ATK

"Shit!" Leiko cursed, his monster now weaker than Yugo's Synchro.

"When Chanbara attacks it gains 100 ATK!" Yugo exclaimed. The blade monster glowed as its ATK rose up. It then turned to point at PSU and shot forward, darting past it, only to spin around and stab it from behind. "Take that Li!"

 **Hi-Speedroid Chanbara:** 2000 ATK - 2100 ATK

Leiko winced as PSU was destroyed and he took damage.

 **Leiko:** 3500 LP - 3200 LP

"Now Chanbara, second attack!" Yugo said, not letting up. "And when he attacks, Chanbara gains 100 more ATK!"

 **Hi-Speedroid Chanbara:** 2100 ATK - 2200 ATK

"Back off!" Leiko exclaimed, activating his facedown. The card showed a green cancel symbol held up by a light blue monster with a circular head and body. "I activate my set card **Psybernetic Damage Cancel**! With this, I reduce the damage from Chanbara's attack to 0, then Special Summon a "Psybernetic" monster from my hand!"

Chanbara turned and darted in for another strike, only for a barrier to appear, negating the damage Leiko would take.

"Then I'll use Damage Cancel to summon **Psybernetic Streamer** to the field!" Leiko continued. Beside him, a monster appeared that resembled a diamond with two pairs of sharp green wings, with a rainbow aura trailing behind it as it flew.

 **Psybernetic Streamer** LV5/LIGHT/Psychic/Effect/ATK1900/ **DEF2200**

"Streamer has 2200 DEF!" Leiko pointed out. "So your lame toy plane can't even touch him!"

"I'll end my turn," Yugo said with a frown. Unfortunately, Leiko was correct, and there was nothing Yugo could do to defeat Streamer.

"My turn!" Leiko exclaimed. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Leiko:** 3200 LP, Hand 3

 **Yugo:** 2400 LP, Hand 0

* * *

"I activate Streamer's effect!" Leiko began. "By reducing its Level by one, I can add a "Psybernetic" monster from my Deck whose Level is less than its Level!"

Streamer crackled with electricity as its Level dropped down to 4

 **Psybernetic Streamer:** LV5 - LV4

"I add **Psybernetic Apprentice** to my hand," Leiko said, adding the card from his Deck to his hand. "Then I'll Normal Summon it!"

Beside Streamer, another portal opened, a floating silver head with a green visor circling all the way around flying out, followed by a smaller circular body with two green visors in the shape of an X, and two teardrop shaped silver appendages with green visors for its "wrists" that all floated together without limbs, whilst a single orb of light with a streak like that of a comet, swirled and danced around it.

 **Psybernetic Apprentice** LV1/LIGHT/Psychic/Tuner/Effect/ **ATK100** /DEF100

"Apprentice's effect!" Leiko exclaimed. "With it, I make Apprentice's Level equal to the number of non-Synchro "Psybernetic" monsters in my Graveyard! There's just Hacker and Programmer, so Apprentice's Level becomes 2!"

Apprentice raised its arms up in admiration as both the Psybernetics appeared above it. As they did, the comet circling Apprentice glowed as it duplicated, giving the monster two comets.

 **Psybernetic Apprentice:** LV1 - LV2

"Now I tune Level 4 Streamer with Level 2 Apprentice!" Leiko exclaimed. Apprentice's two comets shot off, turning into Synchro rings which Streamer flew through, turning into four spheres of light.

" _Powerful psychic being, appear now and screw this bastard up! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 6!_ _ **Psybernetic ATX**_ _!"_

From the portal that appeared, a giant blue and yellow gunlance with a wide barrel flew out, which was actually the monster's left arm. It had a diamond shaped body with three spear-like mechanical parts underneath it, one pointing down, the other two pointing down-left and down-right. On the right side of its body was a silver mechanical gear with 0s and 1s on it, constantly turning, as its two green eyes shone, the right eye significantly bigger as its crosshair was placed in front of it. Two large blue cylinders also protruded up from its back.

 **Psybernetic ATX** LV6/LIGHT/Psychic/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK2600** /DEF1800

"I'll safe ATX's effect for later," Leiko explained after a moment of thinking. "But right now…ATX, take out Chanbara! _Electrical Explosion!"_

ATX's crosshair glowed as it aimed its gunlance at Chanbara, before unleashing a blast of energy, obliterating Chanbara in an instant. Yugo spun from the force, before managing to regain control of his Duel Runner.

 **Yugo:** 2400 LP - 1900 LP

"I'll Set two cards facedown and end my turn now," Leiko said, ATX retracting its cannons as he placed the facedown cards on his field. "Ready to give up?"

"Not a chance!" Yugo shot back, drawing a card to begin his turn.

* * *

 **Yugo:** 1900 LP, Hand 1

 **Leiko:** 3200 LP, Hand 1

* * *

Yugo grinned as he looked at the card he drew.

"I Normal Summon **Speedroid Maliciousmagnet**!" Yugo exclaimed, triumphantly slamming the card he drew onto his Duel Disk. Appearing beside Rubberband Plane, the monster resembled a pair of dark gray magnets with spikes jutting out on the sides of them. These magnets were attached the monster's head, which was blue with narrow dark red eyes and a screw on the middle of its face, with a pair of small silver antenna on the back of it. The head was attached to a blue pole with a smaller silver pole.

 **Speedroid Maliciousmagnet** LV1/WIND/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ **ATK0** /DEF0

"Maliciousmagnet!?" Leiko exclaimed at the sight of the monster. "Of all the cards you could draw…"

"Maliciousmagnet's effect!" Yugo continued. "Since it was summoned this turn, I can target a non-Tuner you control and Synchro Summon using it and Maliciousmagnet! I choose ATX!"

"Since ATX is Level 6 then that means…" Leiko muttered before realizing what Yugo could summon. "Shit!"

Maliciousmagnet pointed both its magnets forward at ATX, which pulled the monster in by its gunlance. As it drew nearer, Maliciousmagnet flew towards it, turning into a single ring which forcibly turned ATX into six orbs of light

 **1 + 6 = 7**

 _"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7!_ _ **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**_ _!_ _"_

Yugo's ace monster appeared on the field with a roar, spreading its wings causing light to reflect off them. The dragon was mostly white and black, with some blue and light green. Its tail was striped white and black, and ended in a blue and black spike on the end. The dragon's main body slimmed in at its waist before expanding out again at its arms. The monster had a plate of blue armor on its chest and gray armor where its tail met its torso. The dragon's arms were larger, being about the width of its torso, and were mostly white, with blue plating atop them, and sharp black claws. However, the most defining feature of the monster was certainly its (as its name implied) wings, which were a clear light green color. The main wings were located on its back and took a regular angular shape and tilted upwards. Around the section where its tail met its torso, there were four diamond-shaped wings and all its wings shone with a bright light

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** LV7/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"Looks like you lose Li!" Yugo bragged with a grin. "Clear Wing, direct attack! _Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!"_

Clear Wing roared as its wings shone brighter, before charging in, spinning in a spiral as it flew at Leiko. Leiko just smirked as he held up hand in response.

"I activate my facedown card!" Leiko countered, the card flipping up, showing a blazing u-turn with lightning bolts sparking off of it. " **Blaze Drift** negates your attack, reduces all your monster's ATK by 1000!

From the Trap, the burst of fire and lightning came forth, striking both Yugo's monsters, weakening them both.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon:** 2500 ATK - 1500 ATK

 **Speedroid Rubberband Plane:** 1800 ATK - 800 ATK

"And then you take 500 damage for each monster affected!" Leiko continued as more lightning shot out at Yugo. "Take 1000 damage!"

Yugo grunted in pain as the bolts made contact, draining his LP and sending him careening sideways

 **Yugo:** 1900 LP - 900 LP

"I'll switch Rubberband Plane to Defense Position and end my turn now…" Yugo said reluctantly. "Your move Li!"

"I draw!" Leiko exclaimed, beginning his turn with a determined look in his eyes.

* * *

 **Leiko:** 3200 LP, Hand 2

 **Yugo:** 900 LP, Hand 0

* * *

"I'll begin with the Spell Card **Psybernetic Network**!" Leiko began. The Spell appearing beside him showed several green lines zigzagging across a black surface. "Since I've got no monsters and you have some, I can use this to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Psybernetic" from my Deck! I choose **Psybernetic Technician**!"

A small throne emerged from the portal, completely white with green lines dashing up it, with a green sun as the head, whilst ten black wires extended from the back of it with electric plugs attached to the ends. Sitting on the throne was a chili girl with messy blonde hair, white robes too big for her, big black boots and a small smile, her big red eyes glimmering with enthusiasm.

 **Psybernetic Technician** LV3/LIGHT/Psychic/Effect/ATK600/ **DEF1300**

"Technician's effect!" Leiko exclaimed. "By reducing its Level by 1, I can revive a Level 4 or lower "Psybernetic" monster from the Graveyard with its Level reduced by 1! Come on back Hacker!"

A portal appeared, and Technician's electric plugs flew in, yanking Hacker back out onto the field.

 **Psybernetic Hacker** LV4/DARK/Psychic/Effect/ **ATK1400** /DEF1200

 **Psybernetic Technician:** LV3 - LV2

 **Psybernetic Hacker:** LV4 - LV3

"Now I'll activate Hacker's effect!" Leiko continued. "I reduce its Level by 2 to Special Summon a "Psybernetic" monster from my hand! So get the hell out here **Psybernetic Engineer**!"

Hacker's hands glowed as it hacked the system again, this time bringing out another monster. The monster that appeared was dark yellow, and had a kite-shaped body with two semi-circle shaped boosters for legs, and a blue diamond acting as a face, with two U-shapes with triangle ends for arms.

 **Psybernetic Engineer** LV2/LIGHT/Psychic/Tuner/Effect/ATK700/ **DEF1100**

 **Psybernetic Hacker:** LV3 - LV1

"Engineer's effect!" Leiko said. "I make its Level become equal to the original Level of another "Psybernetic" monster I control! I make its Level become Hacker's original Level; or 4!"

Engineer's arms launched off its body and connected to either side of Hacker, zapping up electricity before to its body, boosting its Level to 4.

 **Psybernetic Engineer:** LV2 - LV4

"Those Levels…" Yugo muttered. "Don't tell me…"

"I tune Level 2 Psybernetic Technician and Level 1 Psybernetic Hacker with Level 4 Psybernetic Engineer!" Leiko exclaimed as Hacker transformed into four green rings, while Technician and Hacker each turned into floating orbs, 3 in total.

 **1 + 2 + 4 = 7**

" _Almighty warrior cloaked in iron, come forth and slash this motherfucker into tiny pieces! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7!_ _ **Yavix the Enhanced Samurai**_ _!"_

With a bright flash of light, the monster that appeared was electric green in color, with a humanoid figure entirely covered in armor with boosters on tis back and a masked face. Its design was very sharp, with protruding gauntlets and shoulder pads, with a mask looking similar to a knight's except with luminous green eyes. Two black metal rectangles were strapped to its waist and it wore an open dark green robe with a red kanji for "Honor" imprinted on the back. Leiko's ace monster had made its appearance.

 **Yavix the Enhanced Samurai** LV7/WIND/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK2700** /DEF1800

"Yavix's effect!" Leiko exclaimed. "With it, you can't use Spells or Traps until the End Phase, and Yavix's ATK becomes 4000!"

"Clear Wing's effect!" Yugo countered. "When you activate a Level 5 or higher monster's effect, I can negate that effect and destroy it! _Dichroic Mirror_!"

Clear Wing's wings glowed as it unleashed a pulse of green energy at the mechanical samurai. Fortunately, Leiko had accounted for that.

"I activate my facedown card!" The card flipped up, showing Psybernetic Hacker and Cracker being protected by a wall of red energy. "The Continuous Trap **Psybernetic Firewall**! By sending it to the Graveyard though, I can make Yavix unaffected by your card effects until the End Phase! That means Clear Wing can't do jack shit to stop him!"

A red barrier surrounded Yavix, protecting it from Clear Wing's effect. Yugo scowled. Without Clear Wing negating it, Yavix would have 4000 ATK, more than enough to finish the duel in one blow. Yavix grabbed the black rectangles as green energy burst forth from them, shaping into katana blades as the monster's ATK became 4000

 **Yavix the Enhanced Samurai:** 2700 ATK - 4000 ATK

"Finish this duel now Yavix!" Leiko exclaimed, punching the air with spirit. "Destroy Clear Wing with _Twin Energy Rush!"_

Yavix shot forward, cleaving at the dragon with its two blades, ready to bisect him. However, Yugo merely smirked.

"I activate the effect of **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice** in my Graveyard!" Yugo said. "I banish it to negate Yavix's attack!"

The faint image of a pyramid-shaped dice with eyes on it appeared in front of Clear Wing, deflecting the blows and saving the dragon from its doom.

"Tri-Eyed Dice!?" Leiko exclaimed in total and complete shock. "When did you…?"

* * *

 _I'll start with Speedroid Scratch!" Yugo exclaimed. "I send a "Speedroid" monster from my hand to the Graveyard, then I can add a different "Speedroid" monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Speedroid Bamboo Horse_ _and Normal Summon it!"_

 _Yugo slipped a card from his hand into the Graveyard before plucking a different card from his Deck and placing it on his Duel Disk._

* * *

"God damn it…" Leiko muttered under his breath, recalling when Yugo has discarded earlier. "I end my turn, and Yavix's ATK goes back to normal."

Yavix's laser blades faded away as its ATK decrease back down to its ordinary value

 **Yavix the Enhanced Samurai:** 4000 ATK - 2700 ATK

"Yavix is still stronger than Clear Wing though," Leiko pointed out.

"We'll see!" Yugo responded, glancing up ahead. At this point, the duel was nearing a complete circuit, so they were quickly approaching the beginning point. Yugo clamped his eyes shut (rather risky while not on autopilot) and drew, hoping with all his heart to draw we he needed….

* * *

 **Yugo:** 900 LP, Hand 1

 **Leiko:** 3200 LP, Hand 0

* * *

Yugo opened his eyes to peer at his drawn card…and grinned.

"I Normal Summon **Speedroid Gum Prize**!" Yugo exclaimed dramatically. On the field, a gray box appeared, with blue, yellow and red stripes on the sides. The bottom of the box unfolded into a small robot, being mostly dark gray, with some white and red stripes along it.

 **Speedroid Gum Prize** LV1/WIND/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ **ATK0** /DEF800

Leiko chuckled at the sight of the card Yugo had drawn.

"Fucking hell…" he muttered to himself with a grin nonetheless.

"I tune Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Level 1 Speedroid Gum Prize!" Yugo announced, the small robot turning into the Synchro ring that circled the dragon, which turned into seven light spheres.

 **7 + 1 = 8**

 _"Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8,_ _ **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon**_ _!_ _"_

The majestic evolution of Clear Wing appeared on the field with a proud roar. Aside from being larger, the immediately obvious change to Crystal Wing was the crystals adorning its body, such as along its shoulders and chest plate, as well as at its hips and its very wings being made of them. The dragon's claws were even larger and sharper than before, and it was adorned with new golden plating along its hand and where its tail met its torso.

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon** LV8/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK3000** /DEF2500

"Gum Prize's effect!" Yugo continued. "When it is used for a Synchro Summon, I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard. Then if it was a Speedroid, the Synchro Monster I summoned gains 1000 ATK!"

"Always leaving it to chance, huh?" Leiko teased Yugo, still eyeing the dragon nervously.

Yugo focused as he placed his hand on top of his Deck. It all came down to this final card…Yugo grabbed the card and flipped it up, showing it as…

" **Speedroid Pachingo-Kart**!" Yugo revealed, showing the card to Leiko who just groaned as Yugo slipped it into the Graveyard. Crystal Wing roared as its ATK increased, making it as strong as Leiko's Yavix just had been

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon:** 3000 ATK - 4000 ATK

"Go, Crystal Wing!" Yugo exclaimed. "Finish off Li! _Crystallos Edge of Gale_!"

Due to its own effect, Crystal Wing gained the 2700 ATK from battling Yavix needed to finish the duel off, blasting Leiko's Duel Runner off to the side as his LP fell to 0.

 **Leiko:** 3200 LP - 0 LP

WINNER! - Yugo

* * *

Yugo pulled over to the side where Leiko had spun out and hopped off his Duel Runner. Leiko had already dismounted and had his helmet tucked under his arm, his orange and green hair flowing in the wind. Yugo joined his friend and the two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Good duel," Leiko finally spoke up, breaking the silence with a wide grin and an extended hand. Yugo nodded and accepted the shake with a laugh.

"Do you feel better now?"

Leiko thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I'm gonna head back now," Leiko said, jamming his helmet back over his head. "See ya!"

Yugo waved goodbye as Leiko swerved off to who knows where. The Synchro duelist took a few more moments to look over the Synchro Dimension before climbing back onto his Duel Runner and driving off

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Psybernetic Hacker,** Level 4, Psychic, DARK, ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200. Once per turn, you can reduce this cards Level by 2 to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Psybernetic' monster from your hand.

 **Psybernetic Programmer,** Level 3, Psychic/Tuner, LIGHT, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000. Once per turn, you can reduce this cards Level by any amount to increase another 'Psybernetic' monsters Level by the same amount.

 **Psybernetic PSU** , Level 5, Psychic, LIGHT, ATK: 2400 DEF: 1600. 1 'Psybernetic' Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters. Once per turn, you can target 1 'Psybernetic' monster in your Graveyard; reduce this cards Level by that monsters Level, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monsters ATK.

 **Psybernetic Damage Cancel** : Normal Trap. When you would take battle or effect damage, reduce that damage to 0. Then, you can Special Summon a 'Psybernetic' monster from your hand.

 **Psybernetic Streamer** , Level 5, Psychic, LIGHT, ATK: 1900 DEF: 2200. If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can reduce this cards Level by 1, then add 1 'Psybernetic' monster from your Deck to your hand whose Level is less then this cards.

 **Psybernetic Apprentice** , Level 1, Psychic/Tuner, LIGHT, ATK: 100 DEF: 100. Once per turn, you can make this cards Level become equal to the number of Non-Synchro Psybernetic monsters in your Graveyard, until the End Phase.

 **Psybernetic ATX** , Level 6, Psychic, LIGHT, ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800. 1 'Psybernetic' Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters. Once per turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls; reduce this cards Level equal to that monsters Level/Rank; that monsters effects are negated, and its ATK and DEF are halved, until the End Phase. When this card attacks a DEF Position monster with less DEF then this cards ATK, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

 **Blaze Drift** : Normal Trap. When an opponents monster declares an attack, negate that attack, reduce the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls by 1000, then inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster affected by this cards effect.

 **Psybernetic Network** : Normal Spell. If you control no monsters; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Psybernetic monster from your Deck.

 **Psybernetic Technician** , Level 3, Psychic, LIGHT, ATK: 600 DEF: 1300. When you Synchro Summon a Psybernetic monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can reduce this cards Level by 1 to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Psybernetic monster from your Graveyard, with its Level reduced by 1.

 **Psybernetic Engineer** , Level 2, Psychic/Tuner, LIGHT, ATK: 700 DEF: 1100. You can target 1 'Psybernetic' monster you control whose Level is different from its original Level; its Level becomes its original Level. You can target 1 'Psybernetic' monster you control other then this card; this cards Level becomes that monsters original Level, until the End Phase. You can only use each effect of 'Psybernetic Engineer' once per turn.

 **Yavix the Enhanced Samurai** , Level 7, Machine, WIND, ATK: 2700 DEF: 1800. 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters. During the turn this card is Synchro Summoned, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap cards, and this cards original ATK becomes 4000, until the End Phase.

 **Psybernetic Firewall** : Continuous Trap. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to target 1 card you control; it is unaffected by your opponents card effects until the End Phase. When a Psybernetic monster you control would be destroyed by a card effect, you can prevent its destruction, and increase its Level by 1.

* * *

 **AN:**

You know, that was actually pretty enjoyable

 _Probably cause Psybernetics and Speedroids both rock!_

 **Anyway, thanks to OPFan37 for allowing us the use of both Leiko and his Deck the Psybernetics**

 _ **And for, you know, creating the story in the first place**_

 **We highly recommend going to go read Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC, which is where Leiko is from**

 _Very very very very very very very very very very…_

IMPORTANT NOTE!

A big thanks to OPFan37 for giving us the shoutout over in Yu-Gi-Oh Cross-VRAINS

… _very very very very very very very very…_

 _ **If you're interested, Cross-VRAINS is approaching its Season 1 finale and has been great… so far.**_

 **So go check that out!**

… _.very very very vey VERY much_

With that said, thank you for reading this chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh Duels: Who Would Win?

As always, any requests you have would be great

 _ **Actually, that's just us being polite, we're actually swamped with work and want a break please stop submitting them**_

 _Ignore him. Just word of advice…always ignore him_

Unless you really want to hear satire stuff

 **Anyway, that's all for now**

See ya next time!


	7. Chapter 6 - Serena vs Hokuto

**AN:**

Hey everyone, welcome back to… Yu-Gi-Oh Duels: Who Would Win!

First off, thanks to FairyTailNut for following this story.

Today we have a request by a Guest

(On that topic, if you want to request a duel, it's much more convenient if you create an account first since then we can actually talk and all…)

Anyway, this request is Serena vs Hokuto. Additionally, as per their request, Hokuto's Deck is different than normally

That's all for now, so without further ado…

Enjoy!

* * *

"Duelists 14 and 23, please report to the dueling stadium!"

"Good luck!" Yuya called, giving a thumbs up. Yuzu nodded, walking down into the stadium to face her opponent. Said opponent was already standing in the arena opposite of her by the time she arrived. They wore a sort of hooded cloak, so Yuzu couldn't quite tell who they were. Yuzu walked up and extended her hand.

"My name's Yuzu Hiragi," Yuzu greeted with a smile. "Let's have a fun duel!"

Rather than accept her handshake, the figure scoffed. Taken aback by the duelist's behavior, Yuzu took a step back.

"This duel will be between You Show Duel School's Yuzu Hiragi, and LDS' Hokuto Shijima!" Nico exclaimed over the microphone. Yuzu blinked, making sure she heard the name correctly.

"Hokuto?" Yuzu asked, recalling the last time she had seen the LDS Xyz Duelist. It had been during the previous year's Maiami Championship if she recalled correctly before he got...carded. By Serena.

" _This isn't good…"_ Serena mused. _"He probably thinks it was you."_

"I still haven't forgotten what you did," Hokuto growled out, pulling back the hood of his cloak, revealing his distinctive spiky purple hair and golden constellation-shaped headband. "So I'm here for my revenge."

"About that…" Yuzu trailed awkwardly. There wasn't really an easy explanation. What would she say? _"Oh that wasn't me, it was my alternate self from a different dimension! Don't bother to try and find her though, since we got merged together and now she lives inside my head!"_ There…really wasn't an explanation that would work. "I-"

"Enough talk," Hokuto interrupted, activating his Duel Disk and drawing his opening hand. "Let's duel."

Yuzu frowned, but activated her Duel Disk as well and drew her hand.

" _Let me duel him,"_ Serena requested, sounding strangely quiet yet determined.

" _You?"_ Yuzu asked back, raising her eyebrow.

" _I sealed him into the card in the first place,"_ Serena explained. _"It's me who he wants revenge against, not you."_

" _All right.."_ Yuzu relented, relinquishing control to Serena. Yuzu's blue eyes turned green as she switched control, the Deck inserted into her Duel Disk changing appropriately.

"Action Field on!" Nico exclaimed, slamming his hand down onto the button. The roulette span before, as if by fate, landing on a familiar field "Cosmic Sanctuary!"

Around the duelists, the Action Field formed. The two stood opposite a large circular pit, which had a floating platform in the center and numerous smaller platforms floating around it. On the edges of the hole lay several temple-like structures, with tall pillars also scattered about the field.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Serena began the chant.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Hokuto continued

"They storm through this field!" Nico exclaimed "Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION…."

"DUEL!" Overhead the floating Action Cards scattered as both duelists raised their Duel Disks.

* * *

 **Yuzu -** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Hokuto -** 4000 LP, Hand 5

* * *

"I'll begin the duel!" Serena declared. "I'll start by activating **Polymerization**!"

Serena activated the signature Fusion Spell, the swirling blue and purple vortex appearing on the field.

"I fuse the **Lunalight Black Sheep** and **Lunalight Blue Cat** in my hand!" Serena exclaimed, the two monsters briefly appearing onto the field before both being sucked into the portal. Serena clasped her hands as she chanted.

* * *

" _Blue cat that prowls through the darkness!_ _The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight!_ _ **Lunalight Cat Dancer**_ _!_ _"_

* * *

From the swirling Fusion vortex, a monster emerged. The monster was a humanoid cat woman with a flowing mane of red hair. She wore a dress which was red around the chest area, before turning a purple color from there down. The dress was decorated with long light blue ribbons, which began tied at chest level with a bow and extended down the dress before extending past the end of the dress as long tendrils. On her head, the woman wore a purple headdress, with a red mask that covered her left eye. She also wore purple tights and golden hoops around her ankles. In her hands, the woman wielded a pair of blades with golden hilts and silver blades.

* * *

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer**

LV7 / DARK / Beast-Warrior / Fusion / Effect

 **ATK:2400** / DEF:2000

* * *

"Lunalights…" Hokuto muttered with a scowl upon seeing the Fusion Monster. "So you do still use them. Everyone said you were playing that stupid Fairy Deck again…"

"The effect of Black Sheep activates," Serena continued, ignoring Hokuto. "When it's sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material, I can return it to my hand."

The card in question popped out Serena's Duel Disk, which she promptly returned to her hand.

"Next I activate the Spell **Lunar Eclipse** ," Serena said, the spell appearing beside her, showing a picture of an eclipse, with just barely a sliver of the sun left visible. "With this, all Lunalight monsters I control are unaffected by your Spell and Traps card effects until your End Phase!"

A floating sun appeared above the field, before being blotted out by a moon, causing a protective shadow to envelop Cat Dancer.

"With that, I'll end my turn," Serena said, moving from her position and leaping onto the first floating platform above the chasm. Hokuto said nothing and wordlessly drew.

"A different opening turn than usual from Hiragi," Nico observed, nodding in thought. "It seems as if she's using her Lunalight Deck today. We'll see how it goes against Hokuto in a moment!"

* * *

 **Hokuto -** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Yuzu -** 4000 LP, Hand 2

* * *

"I'll begin by activating the Field Spell **Hexatellarknight** ," Hokuto said, placing the card into his Field Zone. As he did so, a glowing hexagon of purple energy appeared hovering over the duelist, casting a glow over the area.

" _Didn't he use Constellars before?"_ Yuzu wondered aloud curiously. " _What's with the new deck?"_

"Shijima appears to also be using a different Deck this time around," Nico commented. "What new surprises could this Deck hold?"

"Next I'll set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 **Satellarknight Zebrathuban** , and Scale 7 **Stellarknight Zebraxciton**!" Hokuto exclaimed, placing the cards onto the edges of his Duel Disk. At this, Serena frowned.

" _I know that LDS is mass producing Pendulum Cards now, but it's still strange to see them used against us_ ," she thought, jumping to the next platform. Yuzu nodded in agreement.

On either side of Hokuto, two pillars of plain white light appeared. In the left pillar was a male angel dressed in white and golden armor and had very spiky brown hair. The area around the angel's chest was colored white, with a red gem surrounded by a gold outline in the middle. On his back, the angel had a pair of large, mechanical-like wings with steel-colored feathers. Around his waist, was a large hoop with a glass sphere on it.

* * *

 **Satellarknight Zefrathuban**

LV4 / LIGHT / Warrior / Pendulum / Effect

 **Scale 1**

ATK:0 / DEF:2100

* * *

Contained in the other pillar of light was another gold and white armored angel, this one wearing its helmet over its head and a more full suit of armor. This angel was distinctly non-humanlike, having a stranger shaped helmet and a long tail on the back of its suit. In its right hand, the monster held a sword, which was silver with a golden hilt. Unlike Zefrathuban, the angel's helmet covered its entire face, being shaped like the face of Evilswarm Exciton Knight. It was white and gold colored, with two large red circles on its head that resembled eyes. On its back the monster had a pair of mechanical angel wings, and around it was a golden hoop with a glass sphere on it.

* * *

 **Stellarknight Zefraxciton**

LV4 / LIGHT / Fiend / Pendulum / Effect

 **Scale 7**

ATK:1900 / DEF:0

* * *

"With this Pendulum Scale, I can Pendulum Summon monsters whose Levels are between 2 and 6 simultaneously!" Hokuto said. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth! **Satellarknight Deneb**! **Satellarknight Unukalhai**! And **Satellarknight Alsahm**!"

Between the Pendulum Scales, a portal opened from which three beams of light shot from. The beams crashed onto the field, forming into monsters. The first monster was a feminine angel-like knight monster. The angel's skin was lighter than porcelain, being unbelievably pale and it wore very little armor. On its back, the monster had a pair of wings that were mostly pure white with golden slivers along the edges. In its hands, the monster wielded a large ornate broadsword. Around the blade were two golden lines that curved back and forth, creating a helix.

* * *

 **Satellarknight Deneb**

LV4 / LIGHT / Warrior / Effect

 **ATK:1500** / DEF:1000

* * *

The second monster was armored humanoid being, this one more androgynous in appearance. The monster's skin was a dark blue color and it appeared rather muscular. Its armor only covered its chest and waist areas and was white and gold colored with purple. The monster's helmet was also rather strangely shaped, having a white section at the front that lowered over its face, while the helmet extended back and connected with the plates. Around the monster was another golden hoop with a glass sphere on it.

* * *

 **Satellarknight Unukalhai**

LV4 / LIGHT / Warrior / Effect

 **ATK:1800** / DEF:1000

* * *

The third monster similarly also an armored angel-like warrior. This one was smaller than the others, making it appear like a child. Its armor was mostly gold and white, with some silver running down the middle. The wings on its back appeared much more mechanical than the others', being simple large pieces of golden metal with glowing circles at the top of each. The monster wore a white and gold helmet with a facemask over its mouth, and the helmet's top itself was shaped like a spike. The monster wielded a golden bow and arrow and around it circled a golden hoop with a glass sphere on it.

* * *

 **Satellarknight Alsahm**

LV4 / LIGHT / Warrior / Effect

ATK:1400 / **DEF:1800**

* * *

"And Shijima pulls off a fantastic Pendulum Summon!" Nico announced dramatically. "What will he now do with his summoned monsters, none of which hold the strength to defeat Cat Dancer? I wager we'll see in a moment!"

"The effects of my Satellarknights activate!" Hokuto exclaimed. "With Deneb's effect, I add **Satellarknight Altair** from my Deck to my hand, with Unukalhai's I send **Satellarknight Capella** from my Deck to my Graveyard and with Alsahm's you take 1000 damage!"

Hokuto plucked two cards from his Deck, one of which he kept and the other which he slipped into his Graveyard. Meanwhile, Alsahm notched an arrow into its bow which it shot at Serena, causing her to wince at the impact.

* * *

 **Yuzu:** 4000 LP - 1000 = 3000 LP

* * *

"Now I Overlay my Level 4 Deneb, Unukalhai and Alsahm!" Hokuto continued, the three monsters transforming into swirling energy that shot into the Xyz vortex that formed on the ground.

* * *

 _"_ _Warrior of the galaxy_ _,_ _appear and strike down my foe_ _! Xyz Summon! Rank_ _4_ _!_ _ **Stellarknight**_ _ **Delteros**_ _!_ _"_

Emerging from the vortex was another armored knight with three glowing golden Overlay Units. The armor it wore was mostly white and gold, but very regal in design. In its right hand, the monster wielded an ornate sword with a silver blade and golden helix design down it, as well as a golden hilt. In its other hand, the monster wielded a triangular-shaped shield with a white star symbol on the front, and it had three golden hoops around its arm. The monster's helmet was white, with golden details on the top of its head resembling horns. On its back, the monster had a pair of glowing golden wings.

* * *

 **Stellarknight Delteros**

RNK4 / LIGHT / Warrior / Xyz / Effect

ORU: 3

 **ATK:2500** / DEF:2100

* * *

"And Hokuto has now Xyz Summoned using his three monsters!" Nico exclaimed at the sight of the Xyz Monster. "Not only that, but it has more ATK than Hiragi's Cat Dancer!"

Serena scowled. Lunar Eclipse offered no protection to battle destruction so she was vulnerable. Unless…

Moving quickly, Serena hopped from her platform to the next, spotting an Action Card near the center. Hokuto frowned at the sight and quickly continued.

"Hexatellarknight's effect makes all the "tellarknight" Xyz Monsters I control gain 200 ATK and DEF for every Overlay Units they have," Hokuto explained, Delteros' three golden Overlay Units glowing. "With three, Delteros gains 600 ATK!"

Each of Delteros' Overlay Units flashed with energy as they each shot a bolt of energy into the monster.

* * *

 **Stellarknight Delteros:** 2500 ATK + 600 = 3100 ATK

* * *

" _Don't worry, even if he attacks Cat Dancer, we'll still have plenty of Life Points left…"_ Yuzu assured Serena. Hokuto smirked.

"Next I'll use Delteros' effect!" He extended his hand upwards and the knight absorbed one of its golden Overlay Units. "By using an Overlay Unit, I can destroy a card on the field! I choose Cat Dancer! _Stellar Crescent_!"

The monster swung its blade, shooting an energy beam at Cat Dancer, destroying the Fusion Monster instantly in an explosion of light.

" _Never mind, panic time!"_

"Of course, since Delteros lost an Overlay Unit, it loses 200 ATK," Hokuto admitted with a slight frown. Delteros glowed slightly less brightly, but still fairly strong

* * *

 **Stellarknight Delteros:** 3100 ATK - 200 ATK = 2900 ATK

* * *

"Delteros, attack her directly!" Hokuto exclaimed. " _Cosmic Slash_!"

Delteros leaped forward, its wings extending as it swung its blade through the air, sending off shockwaves from the force of its swing. The shockwave hit Serena, nearly sending her skidding off the end of the platform

* * *

 **Yuzu:** 3000 LP - 2900 = 100 LP

* * *

"Action Card activate!" Serena exclaimed, using the Action Card she had picked up. " **Damage Draw** allows me to draw two cards when I take 2000 or more battle damage!"

Serena drew 2 cards to replenish her hand, frowning at the sight of her low LP. She hadn't expected to be put into a corner this early.

"I'll end my turn there," Hokuto finished, smirking at Serena. "How does it feel to be pushed into a corner just like you did that time?"

"My turn!" Serena declared, ignoring Hokuto again. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Yuzu -** 100 LP, Hand 5

 **Hokuto -** 4000 LP, Hand 1

* * *

"I'll begin with the Spell Card **Lunalight Perfume**!" Serena said. The Spell appeared beside her, showing a glass bottle of purple substance in front of a crescent moon. "With this, I can revive a Lunalight from my Graveyard. I choose Cat Dancer!"

Purple fragrance began to spread across the field, from which Cat Dancer emerged back onto the field.

* * *

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer**

LV7 / DARK / Beast-Warrior / Fusion / Effect

 **ATK:2400** / DEF:2000

* * *

"I hope that's not all," Hokuto remarked smugly. "Your Fusion kitten is far weaker than my Delteros!"

"Next I'll use another Polymerization!" Serena exclaimed. "With it, I'll fuse Cat Dancer with the Black Sheep in my hand!"

Cat Dancer glowed as it and Black Sheep were fused together into another Fusion vortex that formed beneath them. Serena clasped her hands as she chanted again.

* * *

" _The beast lurking in jet-black darkness!_ _The beautiful wild beast dancing under the moonlight! Swarm in the vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness!_ _ **Lunalight Panther Dancer!**_ _"_

* * *

From the portal appeared another monster. This one, like Cat Dancer, also resembled a humanoid panther woman. Both her arms and legs were normal before turning into panther claws at the end. The monster wore a dark blue corset around its body, with a long pink dress extending off it. It had a pair of panther ears, while its dark blue hair covered its eyes. Right below its shoulders, the monster had a pair of golden blades extended backward off its body, as well as two golden hoops floating around its wrists with bells on them, with similar gold bands around its legs.

* * *

 **Lunalight Panther Dancer**

LV8 / DARK / Beast-Warrior / Fusion / Effect

 **ATK:2800** / DEF:2500

* * *

"Even after Fusion Summoning again, your monster is still weaker than Delteros," Hokuto pointed out. "So it appears it was pointless."

"Don't be so sure!" Serena shot back, startling him. As per its effect, she removed Black Sheep from her Graveyard and placed it back into her hand. "Because now I'll Normal Summon **Lunalight Purple Butterfly**!"

Beside Panther Dancer, another monster appeared. This monster resembled a humanoid butterfly woman, with large wings on its back. The monster wore a yellow mask over its right eye that curved inwards with a point while the eye hole was blue. It had dark purple hair that was arranged upwards in the same shape as its wings, which were colored a variety of shades of purple, blue and yellow. The monster wore a white blouse with large puffy sleeves, and a golden brooch around its neck, as well as a pair of light purple tights and dark purple heels.

* * *

 **Lunalight Purple Butterfly**

LV4 / DARK / Beast-Warrior / Effect

 **ATK:1000** / DEF:1000

* * *

"I don't see how that will-" Hokuto began to say before Serena cut him off again.

"Purple Butterfly's effect!" Serena explained. "By Tributing itself, a Fusion Monster I control gains 1000 ATK! Of course, I choose Panther Dancer!"

Purple Butterfly vanished into purple particles that surrounded Panther Dancer, powering it up

* * *

 **Lunalight Panther Dancer:** 2800 ATK + 1000 = 3800 ATK

* * *

"Take this!" Serena exclaimed. "Panther Dancer, attack Delteros!"

Panther Dancer sprung forward, swinging its claws together at the knight. Hokuto hastily spun around and ran into the temple, grabbing the Action Card off the short wall.

"I activate the Action Card **Single Destruction**!" Hokuto said, the card appearing beside him, showing a dinosaur monster inside a red circle with a lightning bolt striking through it. "With this, since you control one monster, I can destroy it!"

The card glowed, firing off bolts of lightning at Panther Dancer to destroy it. Serena smirked.

"Panther Dancer's effect!" Panther Dancer raised its claws, blocking the lightning without so much as staggering. "It cannot be destroyed by your card effects! Thus, my attack continues!"

Panther Dancer continued its assault, its claws slashing at Delteros, but not destroying it as Hokuto staggered back from the damage.

* * *

 **Hokuto -** 4000 LP - 900 = 3100 LP

* * *

"Panther Dancer's effect allows it to attack every monster you control once each, but they can't be destroyed by the first attack!" Serena explained. "Panther Dancer, attack and destroy his Delteros!"

Panther Dancer sprung forward again, its claws this time slicing through Delteros, destroying the monster as Hokuto took more damage.

* * *

 **Hokuto -** 3100 LP - 900 = 2200 LP

* * *

"Delteros' effect!" Hokuto exclaimed. "When it's destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a "tellarknight" monster from my hand or Deck! Come out **Satellarknight Procyon**!"

With a flash of light, another knight-like monster appeared on the field. This one was clad in white and red armor, with golden decals all along it. Around it floated a golden hoop with a sphere on it.

* * *

 **Satellarknight Procyon**

LV4 / LIGHT / Warrior / Effect

ATK:1300 / **DEF:1200**

* * *

"When Procyon is Summoned, I can discard a "Satellarknight" to draw a card," Hokuto said, slipping a card from his hand into the Graveyard before drawing. "I discard **Satellarknight Rigel** to draw a card!"

"I'll end my turn with a set card," Serena said, Panther Dancer leaping back to land beside her as the facedown card appeared onto the field. Serena turned and searched for an Action Card. "Your move."

"I draw!" Hokuto shouted, forcefully pulling his next card off his deck.

* * *

 **Hokuto -** 2200 LP, Hand 3

 **Yuzu -** 100 LP, Hand 2

* * *

"I Normal Summon Satellarknight Altair!" Hokuto exclaimed, placing down the card onto his Duel Disk aggressively. Beside Procyon, another winged-knight appeared this one blue. Its eyes were visible through the visor in its helmet, and it was orbited by a golden ring. The monster landed, crouching in a ready position.

* * *

 **Satellarknight Altair**

LV4 / LIGHT / Warrior / Effect

 **ATK:1700** / DEF:1300

* * *

"When Altair is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Satellarknight from my Graveyard," Hokuto explained, gazing down as the screen popped up.

" _Oh no, with Altair he can just revive Alsahm and do 1000 damage!"_ Yuzu exclaimed in shock. Serena scowled. She was right…Serena took a glance around, searching for an Action Card as Hokuto finally made his choice.

"I'll bring back…Satellarknight Capella!"

" _Not Alsahm!?"_ Yuzu asked in shock as a white and golden knight appeared beside Hokuto's two other monsters. Its bottom half formed a sort of chariot rather than regular legs, with the monster itself holding glowing golden reins in its hands. Around its waist, the monster was orbited by a ring with a red orb on it.

* * *

 **Satellarknight Capella**

LV4 / LIGHT / Warrior / Effect

ATK:1100 / **DEF:2000**

* * *

"Capella's effect!" Hokuto continued, as the monster snapped its reins. "Now if I use three or more "tellarknight" monsters for an Xyz Summon, I can treat them as Level 5 instead!"

" _So a Rank 5…"_ Yuzu observed. _"That's what he used to use a lot of if I recall correctly…"_

Hokuto met Serena's eyes and smirked. The girl frowned. Something about the look in his eyes felt wrong to her…like this was an act done of malice…which it most certainly was. He could have likely ended the duel if he had chosen to instead summon Alsahm. So…what was he doing? Unless…

"Of course, I could have ended this duel with Alsahm's effect," Hokuto said, confirming Serena's thoughts. "However…I want you to feel that same helplessness I did before. I got this monster specifically to defeat you! I hope you're ready for it!"

Serena held her breath as Hokuto extended his arm skyward, his three knights all transforming into balls of golden light that spiraled upwards into a vortex of energy floating above the field.

* * *

" _Fearsome wyvern of the galaxy, appear and eradicate down my foe! Xyz Summon! Rank 5!_ _ **Stellarknight Constellar Diamond**_ _!"_

With a bright flash of golden light, the portal pulsed, the monster emerging. The monster was a humungous dragon, the size of a building, colored golden and rainbow. The underside of its wide, gleaming golden wings were a swirling rainbow color, gleaming brightly. The dragon's head was covered with golden armor, with two red glowing eyes.

 **Stellarknight Constellar Diamond**

RNK5 / LIGHT / Wyrm / Xyz / Effect

 **ATK:2700** / DEF:2000

* * *

"Stellarknight…Constellar….Diamond?" Serena muttered, in slight awe at the sight of the towering, imposing dragon. Hokuto smirked and gestured to his monster proudly.

"This monster is the perfect culmination for your defeat! Both my tellarknight and Constellar Decks…and you lost to Masumi's Master Diamond once, didn't you? Honestly, it's really just too convenient."

" _Relax, Panther Dancer has higher ATK_ ," Yuzu reassured Serena. _"That 3800 will be hard for anything he has to get over, and Panther Dancer can't be destroyed by card effects,"_

"Hexatellarknight's effect!" Hokuto continued, the Field Spell glowing. "Constellar Diamond has 3 Overlay Units, so it gains 600 ATK!"

* * *

 **Stellarknight Constellar Diamond:** 2700 ATK + 600 = 3300 ATK

* * *

" _It's still not enough,"_ Yuzu pointed out, her voice filled with confidence.

"And I'll finally equip Constellar Diamond with **Stellarknight Alpha**!" Hokuto exclaimed, placing the Spell onto his Duel Disk with a vicious slap. Constellar Diamond glowed with light as its ATK rose again.

* * *

 **Stellarknight Constellar Diamond:** 3300 ATK + 500 = 3800 ATK

* * *

" _So…they're equal?"_ Yuzu muttered, voice laced with both confusion and slight concern. _"This can't be good…"_

Hokuto glanced across the field, scanning for something as his eyes darted back and forth. Finally, they locked on something, and the purple-haired boy leaped up onto the back of Constellar Diamond, the golden dragon darting across the field. Following Hokuto's gaze, Serena spotted what he had seen; an Action Card. Serena gritted her teeth, running after Hokuto in search of her own card.

"Constellar Diamond, attack Panther Dancer!"

" _Shoot, he must have found a card!"_

" _Serena, over there!"_

Serena whirled around, looking to where Yuzu was pointing, her heart sinking at the sight. There was a card…at the very top of a long, floating staircase. There was no way she could climb up those winding stairs in time…unless…

"Throw me!"

" _Serena that's a terrible-"_

Yuzu's worried exclamation was cut off as Panther Dancer picked up Serena (and by extension Yuzu's own body) within its large claws, hoisting the girl back behind her head. Before Yuzu could say anything more, Panther Dancer hurled Serena like a football, up towards the top of the staircase. Simultaneously Constellar Diamond let loose a massive blast of pure rainbow light directly at Panther Dancer, crossing the field in the blink of an eye.

The heels of her shoes grinding against the rough floor, Serena quickly slowed her own momentum, snagging the Action Card as she flew right by it. The fall was quite high, but so long as Panther Dancer could catch her everything would be fine. Serena took a glance at the card and felt her blood turn cold.

This card was _not_ going to help her…

Constellar Diamond's beam reached Panther Dance, who raised its claws in defense, guarding against the blast while charging headlong into the beam. As soon as it closed the distance, the monster leaped from the blast area and raised its claw, ready to deliver a vicious slash to the golden dragon. Hokuto smirked and raised his own acquired Action Card.

"I activate the Action Card **Miracle** to negate Constellar Diamond's destruction!"

Constellar Diamond was surrounded by a field of protective green light which deflected Panther Dancer's strike, before delivering another, close ranged blast to Panther Dancer, this time reducing the monster to ashes.

Her only hope destroyed, Serena grit her teeth as she fell onto the ground, sharp pain shooting through her right leg as she crumpled to the ground. Solid Vision had a slight give, so the injury was not quite so bad as it would be otherwise, but the damage remained done. A collective gasp ran through the crowd as people witnessed the rather painful-looking landing. Gasping from pain, Serena tapped her Duel Disk.

"I…I activate the trap…trap card **Lunalight Reincarnation Dance**!" She exclaimed, the trap flipping up in front of her, showing White Rabbit and Purple Butterfly silhouetted in front of the moon with clouds flowing in from the sides. "When a monster I control is destroyed, I can add 2 "Lunalight" monsters from my Deck to my hand! I add **Lunalight Wolf** and **Lunalight Tiger**!"

The two named cards popped from Serena's Deck, which she shakily added to her hand. The pain was beginning to subside from a vicious crack to a much more manageable dull throb…she'd still definitely have to get her leg checked up on though…

"Add as many cards as you'd like," Hokuto goaded with a confident smile. "Constellar Diamond can negate the effects of any of your DARK monsters. Plus, you can't send cards from your Deck to the Graveyard or add them back! It's unbeatable!"

"There's nothing unbeatable about your monster!" Serena shot back with a snarl. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Yuzu -** 100 LP, Hand 5

 **Hokuto -** 2200, Hand 1

* * *

"This duel's ending now!" Serena stated, holding out two cards. "I set the Pendulum Scale using Scale 1 Lunalight Wolf and Scale 5 Lunalight Tiger!"

Unlike Hokuto's Scales, Serena's two monsters rose up on either side of her within a pair of deep purple columns scales with the emblem of a moon on the top of each. The monster in the first scale resembled that of an anthropomorphic wolf girl, being mostly purple with green fur around its head and torso. The monster wore an orange mask that covered the top half of its face, shaped like a circle with two spikes at the top and bottom. The mask itself also has a design on it with several dots.

* * *

 **Lunalight Wolf**

LV6 / LIGHT / Beast-Warrior / Pendulum / Effect

 **Scale 1**

ATK:2000 / DEF:1800

* * *

The other scale was occupied by an anthropomorphic tiger girl, colored yellow with black colored stripes across its head, arms, and tail, as well as halfway down its legs, forming "boots". Only a single of the monster's eyes was visible, the other hidden behind an ornate golden mask with a green gem on it. Its visible eye was a deep orange, with a light blue stripe over it. On its back, the monster had some extending fur that was colored light blue. Tufts of white fur appeared across the monster's body, including its legs, arms and just behind its head. The monster wore pink bows on its wrists and at the end of its tail. Additionally, it had blue claws and blue toes.

* * *

 **Lunalight Tiger**

LV3 / LIGHT / Beast-Warrior / Pendulum / Effect

 **Scale 5**

ATK:1200 / DEF:800

* * *

"So now you'll Pendulum Summon," Hokuto guessed, appearing quite confident. Serena only gave a smirk and shook her head.

"I'm actually using these two for their Pendulum effects!" She corrected, pointing to Tiger. "First, Tiger lets me revive a "Lunalight" Fusion Monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated by ignoring its summoning conditions, under the conditions that it cannot attack and is destroyed during the End Phase. Return to the field Panther Dancer!"

With its claws, Tiger tore open a glowing portal, from which Panther Dancer reemerged, holding up its claws in a defensive formation.

* * *

 **Lunalight Panther Dancer**

LV8 / DARK / Beast-Warrior / Fusion / Effect

ATK:2800 / **DEF:2500**

* * *

"Now for Wolf's effect!" Serena continuing, gesturing to her other monster. "Using it, I can Fusion Summon a "Lunalight" Fusion Monster by banishing the materials from my field or hand! I'll use Panther Dancer from my field and Black Sheep and White Rabbit from my hand!"

Black Sheep and White Rabbit appeared from Serena's hand before being absorbed into a swirling vortex alongside Panther Dancer. Serena clasped her hands and chanted.

* * *

 _"Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness!_ _The beast lurking in jet-black dress!_ _The lively white rabbit illuminated by moonlight! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness!_ _ **Lunalight Leo**_ _ **Dancer**_ _!_ _"_

The Fusion monster gave a cry as it appeared on the field. The monster was a tall purple feline humanoid, with a large mane of white hair on its head with a golden mask on the side of its face. It wore a pink robe around its waist and a pair of boots with clawed feet and tiger heads on its knees. In its hands, the monster wielded a large curved blade that it brandished at Hokuto's Constellar Diamond.

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer**

LV10 / DARK / Beast-Warrior / Fusion / Effect

 **ATK:3500** / DEF:3000

* * *

"3500 ATK!?" Hokuto exclaimed in shock, before quickly recovering. "Well, that's still less than my Constellar Diamond!"

"Leo Dancer attacks Constellar Diamond!" Serena exclaimed, thrusting her arm at the metallic dragon. " _Luna Rising Slash_!"

Leo Dancer leaped forward with a battle cry, swinging its blade at Constellar Diamond.

"Either she has a plan or Ms. Hiragi just wants to go out with a bang!" Nico exclaimed. "Either way, this will be a sight to remember!"

"I'll use the Action Card **Battle Charge**!" Serena said, activating the Spell Card. "Since I'm declaring the attack this time, Leo Dancer gains ATK equal to half the ATK target!"

"Constellar Diamond has 3800 ATK," Nico observed as Leo Dancer began to glow with energy. "Half of that is 1900!"

* * *

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer:** 3500 ATK + 1900 = 5400 ATK

* * *

"Hexatellarknight lets me send a "tellarknight" from my hand to the Graveyard to negate your attack!" Hokuto hastily slid the final card from his hand into his Graveyard as a barrier formed in front of Constellar Diamond, protecting it from Leo Dancer's strike.

"When Leo Dancer attacks, it destroys all your monster automatically afterward!" Serena continued, undaunted by Hokuto's hasty save. " _Lunar Eclipse_!"

Leo Dancer raised its blade above its head and swung down, smashing into the ground with such force that caused a massive explosion of light around Constellar Diamond. Hokuto seemingly regained face and gave a smug smile.

"Constellar Diamond's effect!" He exclaimed. "I use one of its Overlay Units to negate Leo Dancer's effect and destroy it! _Star Seal!"_

Constellar Diamond absorbed one of the golden spheres surrounding it, letting out a roar as it glowed, repelling Leo Dancer's explosion. A golden circle appeared around Leo Dancer, with the emblem of a star on it. With a snap of Hokuto's fingers, the circle collapsed, crushing Leo Dancer around its waist, trapping its arms against its body. Serena gave a grin.

"Unfortunately for you, Leo Dancer has a particular effect of her own. She's unaffected by all your card effects, meaning Constellar Diamond can't affect it! That means Constellar Diamond is toast!"

With a grunt of effort, Leo Dancer broke free of the circle and swung its sword again, blasting a beam of light at Constellar Diamond. The dragon growled as it was hit by the beam of light, staggering slightly but not falling.

"Alpha makes whatever monster it is equipped to unaffected by your card effects as well," Hokuto explained. "That means your Leo Dancer's effect doesn't apply! It appears we've reached a stalemate!"

"Is that so?" Serena asked, crossing her arms as she stared back at Hokuto. "You see, Leo Dancer can attack twice every Battle Phase! And it looks like you're out of cards to use! Leo Dancer, attack Constellar Diamond once more!"

Leo Dancer's blades gleamed as it charged into battle again. Its body was enveloped in more gleaming light as Battle Charge's effect increased its ATK again.

* * *

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer:** 5400 ATK + 1800 = 7200 ATK

* * *

"So…it looks like I really couldn't win…" Hokuto muttered in defeat, dropping to his knees in defeat. Leo Dancer leaped forward, slicing straight through Constellar Diamond, the dragon exploding in a massive explosion of rainbow-colored light as Hokuto's LP drained to nothing.

* * *

 **Hokuto:** 2200 LP - 3600 = 0 LP

 **WINNER - Serena**

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Action Card - Battle Charge** Spell/Action

Target 1 monster you control: Whenever that monster declares an attack it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the attack target until the end of the Battle Phase.

* * *

 **AN:**

I want to give my apologies for the **loooong** hiatus. I have a new schedule for writing that should hopefully offer more consistent updates in my stories. With that said, I hope you enjoyed. I'll see you next time!


End file.
